la navidad te trae sorpresas
by Prince-criss-Bel
Summary: Bueno este es mi primero fanfiction, y bueno he tenido esta historia en mi cabeza desde el primer BELXFRAN que me leí , y lo fui imaginado gracias a todos los que me he leído hasta ahora ,tambien esta historia habla de otros personajes , como Mukuro que juega papel importante en el transcurso de la historia , sean pacientes y ps leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primero fanfiction, amo a Bel por su puesto XD, y bueno he tenido esta historia en mi cabeza desde el primer BELXFRAN que me leí , y lo fui imaginado gracias a todos los que me he leído hasta ahora , así que antes de continuar quiero agradecerles a todos los que me inspiraron ara escribir esta historia . ^^ Arigatou, y hay les va…

* * *

**El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar. Si No lo dices con los labios se delata al mirar.**

**¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar?**

**Si alguna vez mientras nos besamos ves una lágrima caer, no es que ya no te quiera, es que no te quiero perder.**

**Al mirar tus ojos, de ellos me hechicé. No pude ver más belleza, porque de ti me enamoré**.

**La navidad te trae sorpresas**

**CAP 1**: Recuerdos de esa noche...

Ehh bel senpai podrías por favor dejar de apuñalarme – dijo Fran – cállate estúpido Froggy- Bel. -Pero bel senpai realmente duele- . Estúpida rana si ni siquiera sangras –dijo bel sonriendo intimidantemente y amenazando a Fran con 5 cuchillos en cada mano,- estúpido senpai príncipe-falso, soy humano y los humanos sangramos es solo que uso ilusiones para ocultar la sangre – contesto Fran con una mirada indiferente. Froggy es una Rana no un humano Ishishishishishi y el príncipe no es falso – dijo bel arrojándole 5 cuchillos en la espalda ; luego de media hora el príncipe se resigno a que la estúpida rana mostrara algún gesto de dolor así que se arrojo de frente en su cama , Fran lo observo y suspiro , luego siguió con su lectura: el resplandor de Stephen King , Fran realmente se asustaba con facilidad ante estas historias o películas de terror pero se había decidido a terminar ese libro ya que aun así le había parecido verdaderamente interesante , el hecho de que el miedo y la incertidumbre de la historia naciera de la psicosis y locura del protagonista , y no de alguna clase de monstruo u asesino despiadado , cautivo a Fran como ningún otro libro lo había hecho ).

Froggy el príncipe se aburre – dijo Bel ahogando su voz en las sabanas donde había enterrado su rostro – Fran lo miro e indiferentemente no respondió – Bel alzo su rostro sin levantarse completamente y dijo- estúpida Froggy te he dicho que el príncipe esta aburrido – grito Bel frunciendo el seño. Y que quieres que haga príncipe falso, acaso clavarme tus estúpidos cuchillos no te quito el aburrimiento-. Ishishishishishi Froggy no debería hablarle así a un príncipe – Bel ya se había levantado y se hallaba a las espaldas de Fran que estaba acostado en la parte inferior de su cama, tratando de continuar con su lectura, cuando de depende un cuchillo atravesó la parte superior de su libro, Fran sintió rabia y se volvió hacia Bel, claro está sin mostrar alguna diferencia en su rostro frio – Porque has hecho eso senpai, yo solo estaba leyendo - . He dicho que el príncipe se aburre, es tu deber como plebeyo el complacer el príncipe; - va va… que quiere que haga, príncipe caído -. 2 Cuchillas fueron clavadas en el gorro de rana que Bel le había dado a Fran cuando e recién lego a los Varia – El príncipe no es caído estúpido Froggy – Fran se extraño al ver que Bel no había terminado esta frase con su fastidiosa e inconfundible risa, pero Fran fue cortado de sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Bel retiro el libro de las manos de Fran y lo arrojo sobre su cama. Fran miro a bel no muy sorprendido pues el siempre actuaba de esta forma, enseguida Bel uso sus dos manos para gira el cuerpo de Fran, Ahora se encontraban cara a cara a una corta distancia ya que Bel se había arrodillado en la parte superior de Fran usando una mano como soporte y la otra para sujetar las dos de Fran.

Fran abrió casi completamente sus ojos ante este movimiento dejando salir un rubor en sus mejillas por más que trato de evitarlo, suspiro, y pensó tantos meses perdidos tratando de ocultarlo a todos en especial a su senpai:

* Desde el día que lo vio por primera vez sitio maripositas en el estomago al ver su rostro suave y delicado, sus cabellos rubios y esa intrigante mirada detrás de su fleco cautivaron a Fran, con el paso de los días, lo fue conociendo, o más bien fue conociendo a sus cuchillos "increíble alguien tan bello y tan demente como lo era su senpai "*

Ahora e estaba encima suyo sin ninguna explicación más que – "el príncipe esta aburrido Froggy"- Fran solo lo miraba mientras sus mejillas iban tomando poco a poco un color mas tenue. –Froggy…si te ibero los brazos prometes no escapar- dijo Bel en una vos bastante baja y su rostro no mostraba señas de una sonrisa, - a ver echemos un vistazo a la situación… un demente príncipe falso me tiene atrapado, estamos los dos solos en la misma habitación en medio de la noche y nadie que oiga mis gritos cuando me destripen jummm…No Bel senpai creo que no escapare si me suelta- Dijo Fran con su rostro frio. Hubo un silencio incomodo por más de un minuto pero Bel seguía agarrando a Fran, de repente Bel acerco su rostro a una distancia donde la punta de su nariz podía rozar la de Fran y su cabellos suaves jugaban en sus mejilla ahora mucho más sonrojadas que antes, entonces Bel susurro –Acaso es más interesante ese libro que el príncipe- Fran estaba en shock por lo que le costó responder – "… Su esposa lo había golpeado y encerrado en un gran refrigerador luego de que el la amenazara completamente demente y el estaba delirando "Respondió Fran para luego mirar a Bel, el había abierto un poco su boca de sorpresa al oír la respuesta de Fran – Ahora Bel senpai si no tiene nada más que decirme le agradecería que se quitara de encima para poder continuar con mi lectura- dijo Fran secamente.

El suspiro y dijo- Froggy cuanto tiempo llevas con los Varia? , poco más de 6 meses cierto - Bel seguía hablando sin darle tiempo a Fran de contestar su pregunta – Crees que te he estado acosando sin ninguna razón aparente… debes pensar que es por el hecho de que eres el remplazo de Mammon, realmente la extraño (demasiado sorprendido al oír estas palabras de el mismo príncipe falso sediento de sangre que él conocía), pero creo que esa no es razón para odiar a alguien… al Príncipe de verdad quiere a su Froggy , siempre lo ha hecho es solo que la ranita sabe como fastidiar al príncipe –dijo con una voz muy seria , que a Fran le puso aun más nervioso ; Acto seguido Bel rozo con su mano delicadamente la mejilla de Fran , pudiendo sentir el calor provocado por el rubor en su rostro que se incrementaba a cada segundo. Fran dejo salir un leve gemido, esto fue una señal para Bel que se acerco lentamente a la cara de su Froggy y lo beso en los labios tiernamente por no más de 5 segundos. Ya que el beso era por parte del príncipe falso Fran lo esperaba más agresivo y apasionado, Pero en este punto ya no importaba lo incoherente o extraña situación, lo único relevante en ese instante era que los labios delicados y dulces de bel se habían posado sobre los suyos y aun se hallaban a centímetros de su propio rostro…Tan Húmedos...Tan rosados...Tan hermosos… Fran no pensaba, no razonaba ni hablaba sus ojos se clavaron en donde creía que estaban los de su senpai, una mirada tierna pero seductora acompañada de rubor en sus mejillas.

Bel libero los brazos de Fran y le dirigió una mirada muy parecida a la que Fran estaba usando, por debajo de su flequillo, Fran movió su mano derecha por las sabanas y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba por el brazo del príncipe falso. Bel no cargaba con su chaqueta, solo llevaba unos jeans y su camisa favorita de rayas rojas. La mano de Fran finalmente llego al cuello desnudo de Bel y lo rodeo hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos rubios y sedosos y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente

Bel se torno un poco rojo, pero luego volvió a besarlo, Este fue más apasionado, Fran respondió el beso, sin pensarlo dos veces, y ahora jugaban con sus lenguas, su otro brazo estaba abrazándolo por la cintura y poco a poco subía hasta el cuello, Bel había dejado de apoyarse con su brazo derecho que ahora usaba para abrir lentamente la chaqueta de Fran. Cuándo tuvieron que cortar el beso por falta de aire, bel dejo caer un poco su rostro en el de Fran mientras los dos jadeaban levemente: -Senpai…Yo – intento hablar Fran pero Bel lo cayó con otro beso. La chaqueta de Fran ya estaba completamente abierta y su abdomen blanco era ahora visible, Bel deslizo de arriba hacia abajo su mano por el pecho de su enamorado, causando que este sintiera un leve escalofrió y liberara un gemido apenas audible. Fran movió la mano que anteriormente masajeaba los cabellos de Bel hacia abajo por la espalda de Bel y lo escurrió por debajo de su camisa, palpando el cuerpo suave y cálido del príncipe ( que apropósito se encontraba en muy buena forma ) , Bel rápida y sorpresivamente se arrodillo encima de Fran , Fran pensó :- vaa por supuesto que más se podía esperar de el príncipe maniático se iba a ir riéndose y burlándose de que le había hecho creer que de verdad lo quería y ahora lo había dejado excitado como un idiota en su cama después , de todo así era su senpai , no había de que sorprenderse -.

Pero no… velozmente Bel se quito y arrojo su camisa al suelo ( con ella también su corona que había quedado atrapada por la fricción ).Luego dirigió una mirada a Fran y tomo la posición en la que se encontraba antes ( encima de Fran )- Froggy es muy lenta Ishishishishishi suspiro-Bel senpai , no soy lento , yo solo quería sentir cada centímetro de su bello y suave cuerpo – dijo Fran con su voz monótona ; Bel se puso rojísimo como un tomate al oír a su Froggy pronunciar estas palabras – Ahora si me permite … - y Fran nuevamente comenzó a tocar el abdomen de bel primero bordeo con su dedo suavemente su marca de nacimiento en forma de luna , luego lo paso por su ombligo blanco , fue subiendo en un zig zac hasta su pecho y continuo por su cuello , usando sus dos manos para sujetar ligeramente su cabeza, acariciando gentilmente sus ruborizadas mejilla, se inclino hacia él , su lengua lamio el labio inferior de Bel para luego adentrase en su boca y explorar hasta el último rincón , segundos después Bel hizo lo mismo con su lengua mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Fran . Al terminar con eso, continúo con su propia cremallera; Fran ya había arrojado sus botas al suelo y ahora se deslizaba fuera de sus pantalones…-ISHISHISHISHISHISHI – Bel no pudo evitar reírse al ver en el bóxer de Fran al ver en ellos a Bob esponja pantalones cuadrados

** /**

* Fran no se había sentido tan avergonzado en mucho tiempo como en ese momento, La única razón por la que Fran tenia y usaba esa ropa interior era porque habían sido un regalo de su maestro cuando cumplió sus 17 años, Mokuro lo hizo obviamente por joderle la vida a Fran y divertirse con el muchacho, lo obligo a usarlos, y después de tanto tiempo Fran se había acostumbrado a usarlos y nadie además de ellos dos (hasta ahora) sabía de su existencia *

-Bel senpai..Fueron un obsequio…Yo..Yo nunca compraría un bóxer tan ridículo como este –

Dijo Fran muy avergonzado, Bel aun reía, Fran bajó la mirada para no sentir tanta vergüenza al verlo a la cara, y fue en ese momento cuando los vio …Bel también ya se había deshecho de sus pantalones y ahora…ahora..Fran los vio sin poderlo creer…

** O_O**

Fran no podía creer lo q veía, su senpai estaba usando unos bóxer con teletubis en ellos *esos condones de colores gigantes, como es posible que le muestren a los niños pequeños algo tan pervertido como esos malditos extraterrestre* Fran alzo la mirada y vio que bel continuaba sonriendo con sus pómulos teñidos de rojo – los de príncipe también fueron un regalo Ishishishishishi-Dijo Bel antes de dejarse caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo del muchacho más joven.

Ahora sus cuerpos calientes estaban uno sobre otro ocasionando que Fran se mordiera el labio; Un pequeño hilito de sangre se deslizo por su boca, Bel lamio gentilmente la sangre saboreándola con excitación (Y bueno, todos sabemos la adicción de Bel por la sangre) Bel beso Agresivamente a Fran absorbiendo el labio dañado. Fran Aparto a Bel con su mano derecha – Duele…duele bel senpai – Dijo Fran con algo de tristeza en sus ojos y su labio notoriamente hinchado. El príncipe reacciono y abrió bastante sus ojos (claro está, sin que nadie pudiera verlos) – Yo...Yo lo lamento Froggy…es solo que al sentir y saborear la sangre Yo…- Bel puso una cara nunca antes vista era un rostro que expresaba verdadera tristeza. Fran lucho por no sentir el dolor en su labio – está bien Bel senpai, el príncipe falso es un aficionado a l sangre y eso siempre va a ser así…- dijo Fran algo decaído. – No Froggy…el príncipe puede cambiar, el lo hará para no herir a su Froggy- entonces Bel le beso su frente y volvió a retroceder o al menos eso intento porque Fran lo jalo hacia adelante p le robo un beso profundó y apasionado. Bel respondió e beso y sonrió dentro de a boca de Fran mientras sintió algo húmedo caer desde sus ojos y bordear su rostro…esa lagrima fue parar en la mejilla de Fran , que se sintió realmente feliz de poderla sentir cálidamente.

Bueno ahora si no hay nada que los pudiera detener *, ni siquiera el ojo escondido de lussuria espiándolos desde hace 5 minutos , aunque a este punto y se había desmayado , alguien tendría que limpiar mucha hemorragia nasal por la mañana *…Bel deslizo su mano atreves de los bóxer de Fran, luego de masajear un poco se los quito, Fran gimió un poco pero también empezó a bajar los bóxer de Bel (guau eran 100 % de algodón, príncipe presumido falso quien sabe cuánto abran costados esos estúpidos calzoncillos) y los deslizo suavemente por su muslo. Ahora sus cuerpos están tan calientes y mojados que a veces es costaba respirar por la humedad. Las manos de Fran palpaban y masajeaban el miembro de Bel asiendo que este gimiera mientras mordía, besaba y dejaba marcas en su cuello. Bel lamio el cuello de Fran luego su mejilla y por ultimo su oreja, Fran jadeaba y gemía mucho mas fuete que antes (seguramente no tan fuerte como Xanxus y Squalo la noche pasada, o diablos Fran no durmió nada esa noche, lamentablemente sus cuartos estaban pegados) Fran desistió de luchar contra su erección, mientras la lengua de Bel descendía hasta llegar…

** /**

*bueno ustedes saben hasta donde y qué tipo de cosas hizo allá abajo *

Fran estaba al máximo de excitación y empapado en sudor mientras sostenía la cabeza de Bel y acariciaba sus mejillas, luego Bel escalo hasta el rostro de Fran y comenzó a besarlo loca y torpemente dejando su lengua lamer por fuera de la boca de Fran varias veces, Froggy envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Bel , y este empujo su miembro penetrando a Fran lentamente , Los gemidos de Fran se trasformaron en gritos ,de dolor y placer , Poco a poco Fran se acostumbro al ritmo de Bel que cada vez se volvía mas rápido y vigoroso , * después de todo esa había sido la primera vez de Fran *- Bel-l Senpai…Yo También..Te quiero – y lo beso una última vez antes de caer dormido del cansancio, Bel sonrió, lo dejo libre y lo arropo con las sabanas, feliz...No…esa palabra no encierra lo que Bel sentía en ese momento, el también estaba agotado así que se recostó al lado de su Ranita y mirándolo dormir tiernamente el también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

GRAXX, Esta es la primera parte, es solo la introducción, aun no tiene nada que ver con el titulo pero pronto le encontraran el sentido .Les recomiendo que lean a Stephen King es un excelente escritor, y lo de Bob esponja jajá pues fue algo muy de improviso ^^, gracias por leerlo, y ya saben criticas comentarios todos son bien bienvenidos para crear mejor el siguiente Cap. , nos vemos ^^


	2. Chapter 2

HI^^ , bueno cuando empese el segundo capitulo veia que era mucho asi que lo e dividido para que sean el segundo y el tercero , al otro todavia le falta un poco asi q sean pacientes por favor, lo empece a escribir el mi clase de teoria del estado ( no me critiquen por no estudiar esa clase es un asco , si no me pongo a escribir el fic me quedo dormida XD

encontraran algunas palabras algo fuertes pero es que mis amigos me las an contajiado haha , esperon no se molesten por mi vocabulario

aun no cuadra con el titulo pero pontro lo are , al menos eso espero

entonces hay les va ^^ ::

* * *

**Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite**

**Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón, y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos**

**La navidad te trae sorpresas**

**CAP 2**: El príncipe Vs El precipicio suicida 1

** 3 meses después**

**FRAN:**

Al sur del castillo Varia, atravesando el jardín y el bosque se llega a un risco de poco mas de 1 kilometro de altura, Un lugar solo para Fran.

**Flashback**

*El primer día que Fran ingreso a los Varia fue despreciado y gritado por casi todos (el único que no lo maltrato fue lussuria que decía " hacia chicos brindémosle una oportunidad a Fran chan, no les parece demasiado lindo "mientras intentaba manosearlo, luego de eso Fran salió corriendo._ Maldito maestro , me recomendó y casi obligo a venir aquí con estos maniáticos , Ahora soy tratado como un simple remplazo , menos que eso un intento de remplazo ya que nunca podre igualar el poder de un arcobaleno y menos llenar el vacío que les dejo su muerte …En especial a Bel senpai . Según lo que mami lussuria me conto un mes después el príncipe falso y Mammon eran muy unidos desde hace 11 años cuando él se unió a la mafia.- Un remplazo, eso es lo que soy.

Este lugar es hermoso-Fran acomodo unas cuantas piedras para formar una especie de silla, la brisa rozaba su rostro de una forma mística… y la vista…Y el Silencio, Simplemente Perfecto, al parecer nadie más conoce este lugar y eso era grandioso, Fran encontró su nuevo escondite, este lo ayudaría a escapar así fuera por unos minutos de esos asesinos, de las ofensas, de los cuchillos del Príncipe estúpido Falso, de su patética vida*

Hoy es un bello y soleado día, bueno al menos lo era hasta hace una hora, entonces se había desatado una tormentosa lluvia, Pero creo que era lo indica do para la situación, Fran estaba demasiado deprimido para permanecer en la mansión, aún no quería mostrara sus emociones a nadie y su escondite resultaba simplemente perfecto ese día, allí atraparía sus sentimientos.

Y allí estaba Fran, sentado sobre su silla improvisada viendo el horizonte mientras la brisa ondeaba sus cabellos mientras estos brillaban a la luz del sol…

*Una tormenta soleada es muy curiosa en estos días*

Estaba llorando aunque no era posible notarlo cuando la lluvia se mesclaba con las lágrimas, Una mirada perdida y un corazón roto…

*O por lo menos eso creía Fran, dado el hecho de que él nunca se había enamorado antes no podía afirmar que clase de emoción tan fuerte era la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento *

"Esto es todo, ahora oficialmente mi vida es una mierda ".

**Flashback**

Fran estaba feliz, no había programada ninguna misión ese día para él y había quedado con Bel de ver una película aburrida: Miss simpatía. ¿Porque estaba feliz? , bueno es que en realidad no iban a ver la película, no habían tenido sexo desde hace una semana (Bel había sido enviado a una misión por Squalo) Y una mala película era el mejor escenario y excusa para darle su merecida bienvenida a Bel. Fran estaba muy contento aunque sus facciones no eran muy diferentes de las normales, Lussuria noto algo diferente en el ese día, Y bueno ya que él había estado presente observándolo todo por la puerta entreabierta la primera noche qué Fran y Bel habían dormido juntos (aunque no se lo había comentado a nadie) estaba inmensamente feliz por ellos dos.

Terminado el almuerzo Fran fue a buscar a Bel pues había escuchado a unos de bajo rango que el ya había llegado; En camino hasta su habitación paso junto a la sala de estar, escucho lo que parecía ser alguien murmurando así que se asomo un poco para espiar de quien se trataba. Hay estaba Bel de pie y en silencio Mirando una fotografía. "Be- "Antes que pudiera continuar Bel hablo:

"Tu…fuiste la primera persona que he querido de verdad, Debe ser porque a pesar de ser llamado el príncipe destripador, y que los que no me temían me rechazaban, tu encontraste el lado inocente del príncipe…Fuiste buen conmigo…Te extraño…Te quiero, Ishishishishishi no creo que pueda querer a alguien como a ti…Gracias "

Fran mantenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, paso a paso se fue alejando despacio de la puerta, cuando llego a la esquina de ese pasillo Arranco a correr muy muy rápido (Fran no recordaba cuando había corrido tan rápido) "ahh-h claro, la única vez que lo hice… ya recuerdo…Okaasan". Llego jadeando a su habitación, sintió algo húmedo escurrir por su cara, había llorado mientras huía pero no se percato de ello hasta estar inmóvil; Continuo llorando hasta casi ahogarse "Por-porque…justo cuando creía se realmente feliz otra vez la vida me pisotea desalmadamente ¿Por qué me sucede esto ahora? Esta idea no dejaba de rondar por su mente "Bel senpai me mintió…me ha mentido todos estos 3 meses…Porque, acaso otra nueva forma de tortura? " continuo llorando hasta quedar seco ya no salía ni una lagrima mas luego llego ese horrible dolor de cabeza que te ataca cuando lloras mucho ( Vamos todos hemos pasado por eso alguna vez ¡ ) .

Violentamente arrojo su sombrero de rana al suelo, su rostro ya no mostraba tristeza, no ahora mostraba una mezcla entre ira e frialdad, no con bel sino con sigo mismo por haberle creído y caer en su trampa "Ya no me queda nada ".se arranco la chaqueta con fuerza desprendiendo algunos botones y desgarrándola en algunas partes , arrojo sus botas con la misma fuerza y fueron a parar contra el espejo del baño, que tenia la puerta abierta , el estruendo de los pedazos de vidrio al romperse y caer resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que Fran se cubriera los oídos , al parecer su cuarto cerrado no había dejado salir el ruido , o sino hubiera llamado la atención de alguien.

Cuando el zumbido desapareció Busco a tientas con la poca luz que había en el cuarto una pantaloneta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camiseta azul ,continuo cambiándose de pantalones esta vez con más ira aruñando fuertemente sus piernas , el ardor era atroz ya que Fran comenzó a sudar y la sangre empezaba a rodar por sus delgadas piernas .Puesta la camiseta , sus ojos brillaban dilatando sus pupilas constantemente, dejo caer junto a la ropa su Varia Ring y su Box , escribió rápidamente algo en un papel y abandono la habitación ( todo esto en casi de 5 minutos ).

Afortunadamente no se cruzo con nadie en camino al jardín, atravesó raídamente el bosque que ya conocía muy bien (cualquier otra persona se hubiera perdido al menos un poco, pero el ya había pasado por ahí muchas veces) Sus pequeños y pálidos pies estaban ahora teñidos de sangre, con vidrios enterrados con los que había corrido desde su cuarto y ahora raspados por las piedras y ramas, pero a Fran no le importaba, ese dolor era mínimo comparado con el q sentía en el corazón. Finalmente llego a su escondite aquel en el que el tiempo parecía detenerse solo para él, era hermoso, era el lugar perfecto para morir.

**BEL: **

Bel llego agotado de su misión, pero con la esperanza de ver a su Froggy, esa semana había sido frustrante, ni la matanza ni la sangre podían compararse con su compañía y su calor, el se moría de ansias por estar con su novio. Con una gran sonrisa, dejó caer sus cosas en la sala de estar, hurgo en su maleta de mano en busca de su celular, al encontrarlo lo jalo con tanta fuerza que una fotografía salió volando, Bel la recogió del suelo y la observo profundamente. "Mammon" Dijo Bel

** Mini flashback**

Esa fotografía fue tomada con el arcobaleno por mama luss hace 2 años en el cumpleaños 17 de Bel, ésa foto era especial ya que pocas veces se le podía ver sonriendo. Mammon le regalo una nueva camisa a Bel, eso suena a un regalo común y corriente pero viniendo de el arcobaleno, alguien conocido por todos por ser increíblemente avaro y que nunca regalaba nada, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Mammon entregándole al príncipe ese pequeño paquete negro de rayas moradas y un moño rojo, Bel fue inmensamente feliz ese día, Si como tal vez hayan pensado esa misma camisa es la negra con rayas rojas que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su cuello y hombros la que todos en la mansión conocían como su camisa favorita.

** Fin de mini flashback**

Bel le hablo en voz baja a la fotografía (pensando que nadie podía escucharlo).Ishishishishishi "Arcobaleno tonto…Porque tuviste que morir y hacerle tanto daño al Príncipe-"Una lagrima resbalo por si mejilla, la limpio rápidamente y con una sonrisa cálida y bella dijo "Adiós Mammon" y guardo la fotografía donde estaba antes.

Se encamino hacia su alcoba para desempacar, la mansión se encontraba muy silenciosa y era bastante extraño, era tranquilo el solo cerró los ojos y siguió caminado despacio "tengo ganas de darme un baño de burbujas Ishishishishishi, me lo merezco lo haré después de desempacar, me pregunto que abra de cen-"…Bel abruptamente se detuvo y se dio una palmada en la cabeza "MALDICION FROGGY me olvide por completo de nuestra cita". Corrió hacia su habitación para dejar sus cosas e ir a la ranita, ya que compartían la misma habitación lo mas probable es que también estuviera hay.

Abrió la puerta, la habitación tenía una luz muy tenue parecía que no estaba ahí, camino hacia su cama pero tropezó y cayó al suelo "Que demonios-" Bel miro el objeto con el que había tropezado, era el sombreo de Froggy "Che le dije que no se lo quitara nunca en esta vida " , corrió la mirada un poco y se enfoco en el uniforme rasgado de Fran , Bel frunció el seño y comenzó a gatear hacia el sombrero pero su mano resbalo con algo asiéndolo caer "Mierda que-" . La luz no era muy clara pero bel supo que era esa sustancia, Sangre, pero por qué? , Bel ahora estaba preocupado, se puso de pie y se acerco al escritorio de Fran donde había un papel cortado torpemente y con unas cuantas huellitas de sangre:

_Bel senpai_

_Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que decir. En los últimos 3 meses pensé que por fin podría ser feliz, pero hoy ha llegado nuevamente a la conclusión de que mi vida es una porquería sin ningún sentido, siempre ha sido así es solo que-que pensé que usted eso podría cambiar, supongo que soy un completo tarado por creérmelo. Parece que incluso al final sigo siendo tan patético como para no despedirme en persona, aunque eso ya no importa…_

_Este es el adiós falso príncipe, espero que el amor que sientes por la persona de la fotografía no se extinga jamás…eso estaría bien .ojala todos me olviden, seguro lo harán no es tan difícil, saionara_

Bel quedo en shock al leer la nota de despedida apretó fuertemente los puños "estúpido Froggy" Ya que el príncipe era en realidad un genio entendió rápidamente la situación, Fran lo había espiado y no en el momento más indicado que digamos, Ahora se encontraba mas emo que nunca. Bel sabia lo mortal que podía llegar a ser todo esto ese tipo de mensajes solo significaba que su Froggy iba a hacer algo muy estúpido.

Tenía que detenerlo, pero por dónde empezar, es decir no tenía ni idea de donde pudiese estar preocupación aumentaba, Froggy había malinterpretado sus palabras y ahora…ahora el- Bel no resistió tomo el papel y olfateo y paso su lengua sobre la sangre de Fran, Bel había olido y saboreado la sangre de Fran en el pasado su sabor era único ,Bel se sintió como un completo tonto al darse cuenta antes que al parecer Fran había pisado los vidrios del baño y ahora andaba descalzo y sangrando había dejado huellas por donde iba pasando así que simplemente era seguirlas y llegaría a su paradero.

Pocos minutos después Bel se hallaba frente a la entrada del bosque (si es que un bosque pudiera tener entrada), Bel bajo su mirada y vio con dolor pequeños trozos de carne que iban quedando atrapados en las ramas del suelo acompañados de sangre , "maldición Froggy por-porque tú , el príncipe no puede perder a las dos personas q a querido , el príncipe no lo soportaría…yo no lo soportaría…Por favor Fran no lo hagas …Yo te am-" Bel se adentro en el bosque siguiendo las huellas de Fran.

**FRAN:**

Fran se paró de su asiento y se acerco lentamente al borde del acantilado, debía tener cuidado ya que la tierra del suelo se había convertido en lodo y sus pies desnudos podrían resbalarse con facilidad, y él no quería morir tan tontamente además debían suceder algunas cosas antes de caer así que se acerco lo suficiente para que casi la mitad de sus pies quedaran en el aire y espero en silencio…

**1 minuto después**

"mierda, no sucedió, bueno era de esperarse eso solo pasa en las películas cursis que ve lussuria"

Fran tuvo la esperanza de que toda su vida pasara frente a sus ojos como se veía en las películas.

Suspiro "bueno mejor lo hago yo mismo ahora y desde el principio…"

* * *

bueno ese es todo el segundo capitulo , el tercero sera mas bien como un intermedio , pero ya lo veran prefiero no decirles mas ^^

gracias por leerlo y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

SORRYYY , ruve parciales , y me demore mucho escribiendo el tercero , el cuarto ya casi

sorry malditos parciales no me dejaronmucho tiempo de leer o escribir fic

espero que les guste

aunque en este cap , sera muy poco el belXfran , es mas como...mejor leanselo hahah , espero que les guste :3

* * *

Familia no es la que te vio nacer, es la que te ayudo a crecer

Dios, al nacer nosotros, nos dio por cuna el corazón de una madre.

**La navidad te trae sorpresas**

**CAP 3**: FLASHBACK: El pasado de Fran

Fran había nacido en Derry un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos , Su madre lo tuvo muy joven , a sus 17 años con su novio de la secundaria .Ella era increíblemente parecida a Fran su nombre era Beverly ,sus ojos eran color esmeralda y brillaban hermosamente , su cabello largó y ondulado hasta la cintura combinaba con sus ojos , su piel pálida y tersa, era delgada pero su cuerpo entraba en el estereotipo de mujer que es apetecible por los hombre (incluso después de haber nacido Fran)y su rostro era tan cálida y delicado una suave sonrisa que con solo mirarla un día podría podía volverse soleado aun en tormenta , de su ojo izquierdo caía una pequeña marca con una forma similar a una lagrima de un color verdoso . Esa era su madre, y el siempre la amo.

Cuando Fran cumplió sus 12 años su padre se desenmascaro como el cerdo patán que realmente era, había empezado a golpear a Beverly y de vez en cuando a Fran también. .Derry era un pueblo que a través de los años había aprendido a convivir con el crimen y ya lo aceptaba como algo cotidiano, la comisaria solo estaba de adorno de nada serviría denunciarlo. Un día Fran se encontraba en el parque central de Derry, meciéndose en el columpio lentamente; había huido de casa ya que su padre llego de trabajar y su madre no había terminado la cena aun y la había agarrado a golpes otra vez, Fran estaba en la sala y su mama le dijo que se fuera, el no la quería dejar hay sola, pero no pudo negarse ante sus ojos llenos de tristeza y lagrimas.

* En los últimos meses su hermosa piel tersa se había vuelto morada o roja , por los golpes, Al principio las marcas de Fran no eran tan graves ni notorias Pero gracias a que Fran había nacido con un "don" peculiar que lo hacía muy poco susceptible a el dolor , no sentía cortadas o raspadas estas le dolían más a su Okaasan que al mismo Fran , así q los golpes de su padre no le dolían tanto como se pensaría y el no veía la necesidad de gritar; Lamentablemente esto desataba aun mas ira en su padre que lo golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte con la esperanza de ver cambios en su rostro indiferente, con la esperanza de verlo llorar y gritar de dolor. Mucho le costó a su madre el convencerlo de que fingiera los grito para hacer más leves las palizas *

Moviéndose con el vaivén del viento, Fran lloraba y esta vez de forma sincera, él nunca tuvo amigos era rechazado e insultado constantemente en particular por sus extraños ojos y color de cabello por lo que no había nadie para consolarlo en momentos como este.

"Kufufu~ "Fran tembló al escuchar esa risa tan macabra a sus espaldas y comenzó lentamente a girar su cuerpo para ver de quien provenía, Entonces Se encontró con un chico que aparentaba mas de 15 pero menos de 20 años."Qui-quien eres-" pregunto Fran asustado y limpiándose las lagrimas. "Mi nombre es Rokudo Mokuro, soy un asesino fugitivo y el mejor Ilusionista vivo Kufufu~".Fran se calmo y retomo su compostura volviendo a ser el mismo Fran tranquilo y irritantemente irónico, hablo: "claro, y yo soy Michael Jackson, no me jodas cabeza de piña-". Una vena se broto en la frente de Mokuro "-Y qué demonios te paso en el ojo, acaso eres tuerto o algo así, si no lo eres te aconsejo que compres unos mejores lentes de contacto, Hombre…esos son horrendos".

Mokuro estaba furioso había gastado 10 horas de vuelo desde Italia para ver a este mocoso y así era como le pagaba, Aventó a Fran del columpio violentamente haciendo que este se raspara las rodillas "Ayyy duele Piña san". "TU MALDITO MOCOSO…Además se que no te dolió, eres especial, Por eso te elegido para ser mi sucesor."

**O_O**

"Su-sucesor…acaso tendría que hacerme ese ridículo peinado también" respondió Fran. "Mocoso, ya me has fastidiado suficiente AHORA TE QUEDARAS CALLADO Y ESCUCHARAS TODO LO QUE VOY A DECIR ¡"

**1 hora después…**

Mokuro había explicado todo acerca de la mafia, la familia Vongola y su situación como Fugitivo, también le conto que el también poseía grandes poderes de ilusionista en su interior le dijo que con su ayuda podría despertarlos y hacerle mas fuerte. Después de una demostración bastante contundente Fran decidió creerle a este extraño chico. "Ahora, me seguirás y te enseñare como ser el mejor ilusionista Kufufu~…después de mi obviamente y juntos acabaremos con la mafia italiana". La vida de Fran era una miseria lo único que valía la pena en ella, por lo único que él seguía adelante era su madre, el no podría abandonarla.

Mokuro había estado espiando a Fran y a su familia poco más de una semana y se entero de los terribles problemas intrafamiliares por los que Fran pasaba diariamente, él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente "Yo te puedo hacer más fuerte...Lo suficiente para que puedas proteger a tu madre". Fran cambio su cara a una de sorpresa, esas palabras habían chocado directo contra su corazón. "Para protegerla-"Los ojos de Fran comenzaron a aguarse. "Si…para protegerla *suspiro* te he estado observando últimamente…se que tu padres un salvaje que los golpea, a tu madre y a ti y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte si dejas que te entrene". Fran quería salvar a su madre, pero ser entrenado por un asesino no sonaba muy bien, podría morir incluso antes de lograr hacer algo por su madre, pero… "ok que tengo que hacer" hablo de repente Fran con fuerza y decisión en sus ojos, en realidad Mokuro esperaba que tendría que persuadir mas a Fran pero eso estaba bien le ahorro trabajo. "Kufufu~ sígueme entonces Fran". Y así comenzó una nueva faceta en la vida de Fran , la que marcaria su vida de ahora en adelante.

**2 meses después**

Fran entrenaba con Mokuro 2 horas diarias luego de la escuela. Fran había mejorado notoriamente, el poseía un verdadero don para eso de las ilusiones. Un día luego de llegar de la escuela, dejo las cosas en su habitación y paso a despedirse de su madre antes de ir con Mokuro; Al entrar su cuarto la hallo tumbada en el suelo con chorrito de sangre deslizándose por su frente enseguida Fran levanto la mirada con solo odio en sus ojos, y allí estaba su apestoso padre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y dijo "Hola querido hijo vienes a darle un abrazo a papa, o acaso te ibas a largar sin despedirte para ver a ese estúpido muchacho con el que has estado saliendo-" Fran quedo en shock, como demonios su padre se había enterado de su maestro Mokuro, como lo sabía, cómo…"-Los niños idiotas y perdedores como tú no deberían andar solos con extraños, la gente podría empezar a murmurar cosas..! Y ya tengo suficiente con tener que mantenerte y soportarte como para que ahora todo el pueblo se mofe de que mi hijo es un homosexual de mierda ¡-

* En esa época a Fran le pareció que eso que lo había dicho su padre era una idiotez, que él nunca seria eso… definitivamente su padre debe haberse retorcido en su tumba cuando Fran se enamoro de Bel…después de todo tenía razón)*

Su padre gritaba tan fuerte que Fran pensó que se le iban a reventar los tímpanos cuando de repente hubo un silencio y solo oyó una cosa "Kufufu~…Creo que es hora de que pongas en práctica lo que te he enseñado mi lindo aprendiz-"Su maestro era realmente aterrador, ahora también podía oírlo en su cabeza esto era el colmo, sin embargo el tenia razón, había llegado la hora. "-y eso que dijo tu padre bueno…no es tan mala idea, que dices mi lindo aprendiz Kufufu~" Sin importar lo extrema que era la situación, Mokuro aun buscaba formas de molestar a Fran "Cállate Pervertido ¡".

Mokuro estaba observando todo desde la ventana del cuarto, se veía muy entretenido ya que estaba por ver el resultado de 2 meses de entrenamiento. Su padre le había estado esperando alguna respuesta de Fran por casi 2 minutos-"Oye tu inútil di algo acaso te quedaste mudo ¡"Fran recobro el aliento y miro a su padre completamente decidido Dé lo que haría a continuación, trago saliva y contesto "Ho-hoy será a ultima vez que le hagas daño a mi Okaasan y a mí , se acabo cerdo de mierda, ahora es tu fin, ahora t-te matare" y con esto Fran creó una ilusión de Freddy Krueger …

*hace unas semanas, Mokuro invito a Fran al cine, vieron "Nightmare In The Elm street" (no creerán que ellos solo entrenaban o si, ya habían empezado a crear fuertes lazos de amistad ) Freddy era algo así como un asesino y violador de niños que murió en un incendio causado por los padres de los cuando lo delataron, que luego regresa para matar a más niños pero en una forma que los padres no pueden protegerlos EN SUS SUEÑOSS¡ , Fran odia las películas de miedo así que Mokuro lo llevo a rastrar a ver la película, tubo pesadillas por una semana y esa imagen no la había sacado de su cabeza. Mokuro le dijo que para empezar pensara en algo que le aterrara y o usara como un arma, y Freddy fue perfecto para eso *

La ilusión fue cobrando tamaño y cada vez se volvió mas aterradora y real, cuando choco contra el techo Fran decidió que era suficiente y ordeno a Freddy que atacar .Mokuro creó una ilusión a tiempo para que al exterior no escapara el sonido de los desgarradores gritos. Minutos más tarde había sangre por todas partes, el vestido de seda blanco de su madre estaba empapado también pero afortunadamente ella aun no despertaba. Fran respiraba bruscamente, fuese por la ira o por el cansancio, que casi se quedaba sin aire, cubierto de la sangre y trozos de carne de su padre de pie a cabeza pudo ver a su maestro sonriendo a través del vidrio antes de perder en conocimiento.

Fran despertó a las 9 de am, del día siguiente, todo estaba tan calmado que hacía parecer todo aquello como una horrible pesadilla "Kufufu~", mierda de nuevo a la realidad, pensó Fran mientras se levanto rápidamente y vio a su maestro sentado en el sofá al lado derecho de la cama. Fran abrió la boca para gritar algo pero Mokuro lo callo colocando uno de sus dedos en los labio "shihhh" y luego señalo sus piernas, hay estaba su madre al parecer se había quedado dormida sobre el maestro Mokuro.

"como esta ella" Fran pregunto "está muy bien, no recordaba mucho así que le he dicho que soy un amigo tuyo y llegue justo para ver como tu padre se iba y los dejaba abandonados no sin antes dejarlos inconscientes a los dos, también e limpiado las paredes y, nada parece a ver ocurrido Kufufu~"Fran lo miro y suspiro "buena mentira maestro" dijo sonriendo "bueno e cumplido mi parte del tarto así que-"Fran lo corto diciendo " Por supuesto , dejare que me entrenes para ser tu sucesor o lo que sea , pero debes saber que nunca dejare a mi madre" Mokuro rio nuevamente y concluyo diciendo "ok , entonces supongo que esto se va a poner interesante Kufufu~".

Con el pasar de los meses todo parecía mejorar, Mokuro, Beverly y Fran, habían conformado una especie de nueva familia aunque Mokuro no vivía con ellos pasaba gran parte del tiempo a su lado, ya que Mokuro había sido el primer y único amigo de Fran, Beverly le cogió muchísimo cariño, incluso más de lo esperado. Al llegar el verano, un desafortunado día Fran y Mokuro se encontraban entrenando en el parque central luego de comer un helado (bueno al menos esa había sido la idea pero Fran "accidentalmente" dejo caer su helado en la camisa de Mokuro lo cual no trajo muy buenas consecuencias)

*El lazo entre ellos se había fortalecido era casi como de hermano mayor/ hermano menor aunque eran violentos y acostumbraban jugarse bromas pesadas y golpearse entre sí, ya que Fran seguía comparando con una piña lo que siempre causaba una persecución de más de media hora de duración, Fran era desesperante para Mokuro, pero diablos, ¡quería a ese maldito mocoso y por supuesto a su bella Okaasan*

El entrenamiento sea había convertido nuevamente en una de sus comunes persecuciones donde Fran debía esquivar los múltiples intentos de Mokuro de clavarle su tridente cuando alguien los interrumpió con un grito "Fran kun¡", los dos se detuvieron para mirar a aquel hombre, era el señor Harris( había conocido a Fran desde que era un bebe) lucia asustado, pálido y fatigado como si hubiese visto un fantasma "a-ah-ahh Fran kun…tu madre...ella...ella ha sido arrollado por una camioneta enfrente del supermercado. Fran y Mokuro se miraron entre si, al señor Harris le pareció que habían usado telepatía ya que simultáneamente los dos saltaron casi encima de él y corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección a el mal.

No solo Fran lucia preocupado, Mokuro lo estaba también…

*Mokuro había llegado aqueres demasiado a la madre de Fran, aunque a veces parecía un nuevo miembro de la familia, a veces era muy diferente. A menudo Mokuro le lanzaba piropos, le traía flore o le besaba suavemente la mano causando que ella se sonrojara; Fran un día le pregunto por qué lo hacía con un poco de celos en su interior, Mokuro sonrió y le contesto: "mi pequeño y lindo aprendiz si acaso n o te has dado cuenta tu madre es inmensamente preciosa, sin embargo los hombres de por aquí temen acercársele, pensando que su padre podría aparecer en cualquier momento y bueno... Eso no sería muy bueno para ellos, es mejor evitarse líos (todos en el pueblo saben lo que tu padre les hacía a los dos pero nunca abrieron la boca), ver alguien tan dulce y gentil como lo es Bevy no ser apreciada por las demás personas es triste, así que e decidido mimarla y tratarla como una dama, alguien como ella merece ruborizarse, merece sentirse apreciada, ella simplemente merece ser querida."Fran o miro y suspiro marcando una sonrisa en su rostro "aa-a gracias maestro Mokuro."*

Atravesaron el pueblo en menos de 5 minutos , por lo que llegaron agotados y jadeando al mal , observaron una multitud de personas alrededor de luces de sirenas y un coche de policías , parecía que una ambulancia se acercaba , a medida que comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la gente se oían susurro alrededor "Creo que iba borracho" "Puedes creerlo¡ salió a comprar lo de la cena y termino arrollada , uno nunca se imagina¡" "Es la señora Beverly de la calle 30 …si la madre de Fran kun , ya sabes esos dos raritos de cabello y ojos extraños" "Pobre chico , primero o de su padre y ahora esto, además he oído de mi hijo que es molestado en la escuela por los demás niños y no tiene amigos … a bueno solo parece tener a ese joven de aspecto psicópata que los acompaña".

Afortunadamente Fran no escucho lo que decían pues Mokuro rápidamente creó una ilusión para evitar deprimir más al chico que ahora estaba al borde del colapso. Fran se apresuro al lado de su madre saltándose algunas cintas de seguridad, algunos policías trataron de pararlo pero el chico era demasiado pequeño y escurridizo.

Cuando Fran llego al lugar del choque La imagen era espelúznate, su madre había quedado atrapada entre la camioneta y el poste de luz los víveres regados en el andén que iba tiñéndose de rojo poco a poco. "Fra-ran ven..." a Beverly le costaba mucho hablar, su cuerpo se había roto a la mitad por el parachoques que irónicamente era lo que mantenía a su cuerpo en una sola pieza. Un hilito de sangre brotaba de la comisura de su boca. Fran se acerco lentamente, hizo un esfuerzo por abrazar pero apenas consiguió enrollar sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello (por lo que tuvo que subirse al carro) Fran lloraba como nunca en su vida (bueno el volvería a hacerlo en unos años) "no llores por favor Franny" su madre padecía de un dolor insoportablemente indescriptible, Mokuro había llegado al lado de Fran, aun no lloraba pero sus ojos no tardaron mucho en aguarse , por reflejo aguacho la cabeza para ocultar la lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla lo que provoco que Beverly le dirigiese una gentil sonrisa.

Beverly volvió a mirar a Fran que murmuraba "Por-por favor Okaasan por favor no te vayas m, por favor, por fa-"no pudo seguir hablando porque su voz se ahogo en sollozos y mocos .Su madre extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro delicadamente limpiando algunas de sus lagrimas "siem-siempre estaré contigo Franny, siempre no importa donde, cuándo o con quien estés-" Fran interrumpió a su madre exclamando : "NO¡, Si mueres yo me iré contigo ¡" pero su madre contesto "no Franny, tu seguirás , crecerás, harás amigos, té enamoraras y tendrás una familia, se- * tose sangre * serás Feliz…prométemelo" Fran dejo de sollozar y admiro a su madre , otra vez con esa mirada tan implacable como triste a la que el no podía negarse, otra vez pidiéndole que la dejara atrás "no puedo, yo me hice fuerte para protegerte ,para salvarte ¡" su madre coloco su dedo en los labios de Fran "no Fran tu-ya me has salvado, gracias…nunca olvides cuanto te amo" hizo señas para que se acercara y poderlo besar en la frente, con eso Fran se aparto un poco de ella , volviendo a poner sus pies en el suelo.

Beverly dejo a Fran y ahora alzo la mano en dirección a Mokuro pero sus fuerzas se agotaban y su mano callo; Mokuro rápidamente sujeto la sujeto y beso una última vez aquella delgada mano de piel tan tersa y pálida, luego se acerco mas a ella subiéndose un poco en el auto "Mokuro chan, por favor cuida de Fran ^ ^ hazlo en mi lugar" los ojos de Mokuro eran ahora visibles, de el azul caía una lagrima ( por primera vez esos ojos tan aterradores estaban llenos de melancolía) "Aaa…así lo hare Bevy, no te preocupes por eso, me encargare de el Kuf-" pero su risa no logro salir ,se hizo un nudo en su garganta , la tristeza no le permitirá reír ahora "A ti también te amo Mokuro Chan" sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos brillaron hermosamente…

*Fran realmente nunca llego a entender que clase de relación había entre ellos dos, es decir su maestro tenía 18 años y su madre 28, eso eran diez años de diferencia, pero Mokuro siempre mostro amistad y al mismo tiempo amor hacia ella. Eso era extremadamente raro y más teniendo en cuenta que su maestro era un pervertido, Fran era muy pequeño para entender estas cosas .aun así su madre ella lo trataba casi de la misma manera. Una tarde cuando su madre se encontraba en la tienda Fran escucho chismear a las vecinas de enfrente que su nuevo padrastro parecía muy joven y era muy aterrador en especial por ese extraño ojo de vidrio pero aun así la familia se veía mucho más feliz que cundo estaba su verdadero padre . Amistad o amor, amor o amistad, Fran se resigno a pensar que solo esos dos sabían a ciencia cierta los sentimientos que los unían, aun así Fran nunca sintió celos y eso se debía a que su madre lucia tan feliz y radiante desde la llegada de Mokuro.

Cuando Beverly se caso con el padre de Fran dejo en el pasado la emoción y la adrenalina de un romane (esa sensación de maripositas en el estomago y sentir como tu corazón palpita cada vez más rápido) hasta que llego Mokuro, el era el amigo de su hijo pero también había revivido esas emociones muertas que jamás pensó volver a sentir , un sentimiento muy intenso que la hacía ver más radiante …así que efectivamente la madre de Fran gustaba de Mokuro pero nunca pensó llevar su relación más lejos de donde estaba *

Al ver a Beverly sonrojarse Mokuro también lo hizo, apretando mas fuerte su mano se inclino para besarla tiernamente en los labios, luego coloco su mejilla junto a ala suyo y la beso pero esta vez probo sus lagrimas saladas. Mokuro susurro en su oído tan bajo como para que nadie más en el mundo escuchara lo siguiente: "Yo también te amo Bevy y me hubiera encantado invitarte a salir si solo fueras un poco menor y tu un poco menor" en ese momento realizo la ilusión de una hermosa roza y la deposito en su mano y con eso se alejo aun con su rostro sonrojado y se situó al lado de Fran colocando una mano sobre su hombro sin soltar la mano de Beverly con la otra ;Fran unió su mano junto a la de ellos y hubo un momento de silencio. Beverly miro a Fran diciendo "no llores mas mi pequeño Franny por mama si…?" Fran seco sus lagrimas y calmándose contesto con su tono normal y monótono "si Okaasan, te amo…y saionara", Beverly los miro una última vez, y cerró los ojos, para siempre.

Fran hundió su rostro en el pecho de Mokuro y lloro desconsoladamente una vez más, Mokuro lo abrazo fuerte y quedaron hay con el único ruido de los sollozos ahogados de Fran hasta que la policía los obligo a retirarse para poder remover el cadáver.

**1 semana después**

Se realizo el proceso del acta de defunción, se llevo a cabo el funeral, este no fue muy concurrido, solo estaban Mokuro, Fran, y los Harris que eran los vecinos más allegados a ellos. Fran empaco lo más esencial, no quería llevar mucha carga;

Mokuro lo esperaba recostado en la puerta pero antes de salir Fran hizo una pausa para contemplar su casa por última vez. "No será lo mismo Fran, pero vendrán cosas nuevas, dejaremos este pasado atrás seguiremos y lo único que nos llevaremos de este pueblo sin vida será su memoria, su corazón siempre estará con nosotros supongo que debemos agradecer por eso Franny, sabes cuándo mueres tu corazón se queda con tus amigos o seres queridos, aquellos que están junto a ti en el momento de tu muerte por eso tu seguirás viviendo en sus corazones… nunca mueras solo siempre recuerda eso. Sin embargo si necesitas hablar con alguien...recuerda que no estás solo, no debes reprimirte ok?-dijo Mokuro acercándose al chico y acariciando su cabello verde.

Fran miro a Mokuro, no con tristeza, más bien era una miraba de desconcierto: "maestro-cabeza de piña yo no iba a llorar o algo así, es que no encuentro el rejo que me diste hace 2 meses-" luego añadió en su tono irónico "- Sin embargo si necesitas hablar con alguien...recuerda que no estás solo, no debes reprimirte ok,-?" Mokuro frunció el ceño y Fran continuo "-además el que parece que fuese a llorar eres tú, tienes una cara aun más deprimente de lo normal.".

Fran sintió un piquete en el hombro se dirigió a rascarse cuando su mano toco algo metálico, era el tridente de Mokuro ensartado en su omoplato, Fran dijo "Aayyyy~ maestro Mokuro". Mokuro contesto "maldito mocoso deja de fingir ¡ y no iba a llorar ¡ jaaa así me agradeces por todo lo que he hecho por ti mi lindo aprendiz Kufufu~" Mokuro retiro su tridente y abandono la casa Fran lo siguió y comenzaron a caminar por la carretera principal , aunque era l única salida del pueblo no era muy transitada por vehículos

Fran interrumpió el silencio "maestro Mokuro-", Fran hablaba en voz baja, no quería que a gente de Derry se enterara de su partida. "que" contesto Rokudo. Fran suspiro y empezó a hablar "bueno, siempre me había está preguntando esto pero no lo decía por no crear u momento incomodo, eso ya no importa, así que...USTED ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MI OKAASAN, O ELLA DE USTED, ESTABAN SALIENDO, O-" Mokuro lo interrumpió diciendo: "Ooo parece que my lindo aprendiz esta algo curioso hoy Kufufu~ , tu madre fue las más hermosa y gentil que haya tenido que conocer , la he amado como amiga y como mujer…"

Mokuro se había agachado a la altura de los ojos de Fran y su mirada solo mostraba sinceridad, y eso contesto por fin la pregunta de Fran, efectivamente Rokudo Mokuro se había enamorado de Beverly. Pero nunca podría saber si su madre sentía lo mismo por él, aunque Fran lo sentí, sentía en su corazón que ella realmente llego a sentir lo mismo que su maestro. Y así partieron de Derry, estuvieron juntos (bueno, no mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba Mokuro)

**Ahora regresamos a nuestro querido Fran en el borde del precipicio…**

Fran suspiro "Okaasan pronto… muy pronto estaré contigo, lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa…No haber crecido, ni tener amigos, ni tener una familia, ni ser feliz…tu y mi maestro Mokuro son los únicos que me han querido en realidad, Che~ se pondrá histérico cuando sepa que me suicide, pero no lo culpes por no haberme protegido lo suficiente para no concluir mi vida de esta manera, el no tuvo la culpa ( al menos no directamente) , el no me obligo a enamorarme de Bel Senpai , incluso se opuso a la idea , Bueno seguro tú ya sabes eso , aun en todos los líos en que me ha metido mi maestro lo quiero , el me enseño muchas cosas y siempre se preocupo por cuidarme de alguna manera , aunque siempre me atacaba con su tridente , pero creo que siempre fue porque yo lo provocado …siempre fue mi culpa…"

* * *

spero que les haya gustado ,

ps realmente no le puedo poner una fecha fija a el otro cap ,

me queda dijitarlo pero con tanto estudio es dificil. hasta la proxima vez

recuerden comentar ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hace ya mucho, la verdad no estaba muy segura de seguirlo, pero la verdad no quiero defraudar a las pocas personas que lo leyeron y les gusto, aun sigue siendo mi pareja yaoi favorita , solo que me tuve que enfocar en otras cosas y aspectos de mi vida, enrealidad me trae buenos recuerdos terminar esta historia, asi que les agradesco por impulsarme a terminarla

Este capitulo lo planeaba mas largo pero queria darles un adelanto a los que estubieran pendientes , la siguiente parte la subire, tratare mañana cuando la termine de digitar y bueno espero que sea de su agrado.

Pd: Cite canciones como : Morir de amor de kudai , solo a terceros de panda, y casi nula autoestima de panda, para ambientarlo mejor.

los personajes y contextos no me pertenecen, son le la serie KHR, solo una fanatica dejando correr su imaginacion

* * *

"_Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo  
Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar  
Te vas porque quiero que escapes de este infierno  
Lo puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final_

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego  
No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces

Después de los dos no habrá, Una palabra  
Ya nada quedara, Solo una lagrima  
Después de morir por ti, Y resucitar  
Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor, Que vivir así  
Quisiera morir de amor, Que seguir igual  
Agonizando entre tus brazos

No digas palabras que se las lleve el viento  
No quieras jugar el fantasma que nunca se va  
Quiero que salga de nuevo el sol de invierno  
Tal vez debería dormir sin despertar

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego  
No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces

Después de los dos no habrá, Una palabra  
Ya nada quedara, Solo una lagrima  
Después de morir por ti, Y resucitar  
Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor, Que vivir así  
Quisiera morir de amor, Que seguir igual  
Agonizando entre tus brazos"

**La navidad te trae sorpresas**

**CAP 4**: El príncipe Vs El Precipicio suicida II

_En el espeso bosque una figura resbalo y cayó al suelo sucio y embarrado mientras las estruendosas gotas de lluvia golpeaban su fino rostro._

**Fran**:

Fran suspiro y cerró los ojos para enfocar algunas últimas fotos mentales:

Fran con su madre: cuando la feria llego al Derry en el aniversario de la fundación del pueblo

Fran con Mukuro cuando fueron a ver Saw en cien, Fran lo abrazo, araño y por ultimo huyo de el.

Serenata en el cumpleaños de bev a cargo de Mokuro

La primera cerveza de Fran que le había Brindado Mukuro ( Fran vomito como nunca )

La muerte de su madre

La llegada a los Varia

La noche en que él y Bel habían descubierto el lazo tan profundo que los unía

Bel senpai mirando esa fotografía

Esa hermosa tormenta que agitaba tan bastamente los arboles y mecía con velocidad las ramas

Y por ultimo ese Vacio oscuro que observaba en ese momento.

_No soy competente para ti  
quiero saber qué es lo que tiene el que no tenga yo  
ven dime que no soy idóneo para ti_

-"Ok adiós mundo Cruel"

….

-"Mierda, tanta cosa para que a mis últimos segundos me dé miedo a la muerte." Fran suspiro secamente en el aire frio que por poco le cortaba con cada azote del viento. Con todas sus fuerza lucho para levantar su pie derecho hacia adelante, con el lamentable resultado, que solo consiguió alzar el talón.

De repente oyó a sus espaldas e crujir de ramas y observo el movimiento brusco de unos arbustos cercanos; los animales del bosque que él había visto con el paso del tiempo por ese lugar no eran lo suficientemente grande para causar ese movimiento.

**Belphegor: **

Bel se levanto a tientas del suelo con ira por su graciosa caída y contra su orgullo debía aceptarlo; el príncipe se había perdido en el espeso bosque. Todo lucia igual y el camino se hacía cada vez menos transitable ya que el barro se enredaba cada vez más en sus botas. Suspiro hondamente y se detuvo por unos instantes para pensar con la mayor calma posible; de repente el príncipe logro oír unos murmullos atreves de los árboles y la dirección en que ellos provenían (Belphegor tenía muy buen oído, cosa que lo ayudaba en sus misiones de _Search And Destroy_).

Bel bajo la mirada – "Demonios ¡los pantalón es del príncipe se han arruinado, solo espero que froggy esté bien… Lo puedo oír ahora un poco más claro, cerca, más cerca, más cerca." Bel resbalo nuevamente alcanzando a sujetarse de la saliente de un árbol, con tan mala suerte de que esta se desquebrajo hiendo a parar nuevamente al sucio e inestable suelo, afortunadamente alcanzo a cubrir su rostro con sus dos brazos.

**Fran y Belphegor:**

Fran abrir completamente los ojos: - "...Bel sempai...? Dijo acomodando cuidadosamente su talón en el suelo. Bel por su parte intentaba ponerse de pie inútilmente mientras sus hermosos cabellos rubios se embarraban en suciedad de a poco, con el quinto intento consiguió arrodillarse, y jadeante: -"Frog-gy…vas a pagar por haber hecho que el príncipe se ensuciara..".

-"yo no lo obligue a venir, además si dice ser un genio debió pensarlo dos veces antes de adentrarse en un bosque en medio de la oscuridad, lluvia y mas sin conocimiento alguno del mismo, ya que nunca lo había explorado antes, en ese orden de ideas el único que tiene la culpa es usted príncipe falso." Contesto Fran girando su cuerpo nuevamente hacia el horizonte en penumbras.

-"Detente ¡" grito bel levantándose rápidamente causando que sus pies se deslizaran un poco pero sin tirarlo al suelo por tercera vez.

-"que sucede ahora" dijo Fran rodando sus ojos indiferentemente.

-"como que `que sucede´ estúpido ¡te digo que te detengas, que no te mates idiota¡ grito bel fuertemente dejándolo sin aire y jadeante nuevamente.

Fran suspiro y volvió su mirada triste hacia el príncipe: -"que no salte, porque?, porque no debería hacerlo, en este mundo no me queda nada, supongo que he venido procrastinando este día desde hace tiempo, por eso le pido que no me interrumpa mas".

_La amargura futura soy yo  
El siempre presente yo  
_

Bel intento inútilmente acercarse a Fran levantando su mano con la esperanza de alcanzarlo(los separaban casi 10 metros de distancia): -"por favor no lo hagas rana tonta, por favor, tu…tu estas equivocado, lo malinterpretaste todo ¡…déjame hablar, déjame explicártelo¡".

_Y aunque nunca te alejaste de mi  
Siempre existía el temor que cometas fraude a mi amor_

Fran solo lo miraba de reojo, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez, la escena del príncipe en la sala de estar. El parecía indiferente pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Bel regreso su mano y la apoyo en la rama de un árbol para equilibrar más su cuerpo. Fran no podía asegurarlo ya que la visibilidad era muy mala, por el viento, la lluvia y tus ojos aguándose de a poco sin poderlo evitar, pero parecía que el príncipe estuviera llorando.

-"Fran...Yo..." Belphegor hizo una pausa para pensar cómo iba a dar inicio a su explicación, debía ser cuidadoso ya que si amado estaba a un paso de la muerte. –"Mammon" dijo por fin. Esto rompió los pensamientos de Fran, ya que ese nombre definitivamente había llamado su atención. –"la fotografía que yo viendo en la sala de estar era de Mammon…No te voy a decir que todo lo que oíste fue mentira., te estaría mintiendo". Bel hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y prosiguió: -"Yo Ame a Mammon, ya que desde que el príncipe nació, nadie había visto en él, la inocencia de un niño, aunque ese arcobaleno era la avaricia encarnada, siempre hacíamos un buen equipo y yo la acompañaba en viajes y gestiones diferentes a las misiones de los Varias, solo por estar a su lado. Pero ese amor no era otra cosa que el de dos amigos, mejores amigos...Hermanos; ella fue lo más cercano que tuve a una familia".

Fran quedo en estado shock; todo los sentimientos que el príncipe no le había confesado a nadie antes y que por fin se los decía a él, todo ese amor y amistad...Era lo mismo que Fran sentía por Rokudo Mukuro y ahora entendió finalmente como se sentía Belphegor, el nunca podría enamorarse de Mukuro, nunca de ese pervertido cara de piña, sería como incesto, el solo pensarlo le daba nauseas, y más después del papel que es presuntuoso ilusionista había jugado en su pasado. Acaso bel sempai había compartido todas esas cosas con Mammon?, si eso era así no tenía la mas mínima razón para sentir celos, ni dolor.

-"cuando Mammon murió, el príncipe quedo devastado, pero Lussuria me ayudo a seguir adelante, poco después llegaste tu, y yo...Pude sentir como la herida que ella había dejado empezaba a sanar, pero no de la misma manera que antes, el amor que el príncipe...Que yo siento por ti no es similar al que siento por el arcobaleno". Bel se acerco lenta y cuidadosamente y alargo su mano hacia Fran: -"Te amo Fran, no solo como amigo, como mi amante...Mi Novio.

Los pensamientos de Fran, para cuando bel termino su explicación con esas dos maravillosas palabras ya habían dejado muy atrás a Mukuro. Por primera vez el príncipe había hecho una declaración formal y abierta de su amor hacia él. Fran se tomo unos segundos para regresas a la realidad y seguro de sí mismo giro su cuerpo y levanto su mano en busca de la de bel, que para ese momento estaba tan sonrojado cual tomate, haciendo ver su rostro más hermoso y delicado.

-"Bel sempai..Yo ahora entiendo, por fin lo hago de verdad y yo también Te Am-".pero la vida a veces es muy irónica.; justo cuando sus dedos lograron rozarse, el pie de Fran resbalo en la tierra, cayendo inevitablemente hacia atrás. Todo fue tan rápido que por su mente solo paso el pensamiento de que justo ahora, hace 15 minutos no le hubiera importado resbalarse de una manera tan risible, maldijo a Newton y a su maldito ley de la gravedad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas, bueno lo termine lo mas rapido que pude y pido disculpas anticipadas porque se que me demorare mas con los sigueintes ya que no hay borradores de ellos, como adelenato les dire que tendran que esperar alguito mas en mi hisotria para saber como siguio franny y my bel.**

**Pd: cancion: like a bird de nelly furtadd y Hurt de crisitna aguilera , ademas los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la serie KHT, disfrutenlo , y criticas son validas**

* * *

_It`s not that I wanna say goodbye_

_It`s just that every time you try_

_To tell me that you love me_

_Each and every singel day I know_

_I`m going to have to eventually give you away_

**La navidad te trae sorpresas**

**CAP 5**: Toma mi mano, que por Ahora todo estará bien.

***5 segundos después***

Fran abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo único que pudo ver fue una inmensa oscuridad, si esto era el infierno, se lo había imaginado muy diferente; lentamente se dio cuenta de una sensación de tirón proveniente de su brazo derecho, así que levanto para corroborarlo la mirada y se encontró con la cara chorreante del príncipe que con fuerza trataba de aguantar el agarre de su mano: -"Bel sempai...Usted-" murmuro Fran silenciosamente.

-"CALLATE FROGGY, y sujeta mi mano...Mierda ¡te estás resbalando". La mano húmeda de Fran se escurría entre los dedos de Belphegor, que tenía su mano izquierda inutilizable ya que se encontraba sujetándose fuertemente a la raíz de un gran árbol.

-"Suéltame Bel sempai, si no me sueltas los dos caeremos, y pues dado que yo bien a eso estaría bien, pero usted…Esta no es la forma correcta en que debe morir el príncipe destripador".

El peso jalaba más y más a bel hacia el barranco, no tenía mucho tiempo antes que el peso de los dos los traicionara. –"No, no te soltare, no te dejare ir otra vez, además si caes el príncipe no lo soportaría, seguramente te seguirá hasta la misma muerte...No estás solo froggy, no estás solo...Nosotros estaremos juntos hasta en el mismo fin".

La lluvia se detuvo y por fin dejaba ver las lágrimas que de los ojos de Fran brotaban abundantemente. –"Bel sempai Yo...Yo no puedo seguir, apenas si puedes soportar tu propio peso, no quiero que mueras, no aquí, no hoy".

-"NO¡ cállate y dame a otra mano, por favor, Fran¡" gritaba bel desesperadamente. Justo en ese instante una brisa rápida desordeno el pelo de bel, levantando su flequillo y así dejo ver claramente los ojos grises del príncipe. Eran simplemente hermosos, parecían brillar con tono color miel, sin embargo había algo mas en ellos, algo que le resultaba familiar en esa mirada, era extraño ya que Fran nunca antes había visto los ojos de bel, fue como un Dejabú, esos ojos, de repente se transformaron en la única mirada a la que nunca había podido negarse, ojos que le decía a gritos _"__No Franny, tu seguirás, crecerás, harás amigos, té enamoraras y tendrás una familia…serás Feliz"_.

**CRACK **

Un seco crujido retumbo por el lugar como cuando rompes la cascara de un huevo pero mucho más fuerte; el primer pensamiento de bel fue "mierda la rama ¡", pero no cayeron…así que demonios había causado ese ruido?...pero casi inmediatamente un desgarrador ruido lo devolvió a la realidad.

**AAAAHHHHHH ¡**

En todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, bel nunca había escuchado a Fran gritar de esa manera tan espantosa, y aun no entendía el porqué de esa mueca de dolor y llanto que ahora era mucho peor. Aunque Fran no pesaba más de 50 kilos, la fuerza que estaba usando bel para sostenerlo fue mucho más de la que su brazo podía soportar.

*Fran se había dislocado el hombro, se hallaba salido de su eje que lo conecta al omóplato a pocos minutos de una lesión mayor, cosa que le causaba un dolor tan profundo y horripilante. Fran simplemente jamás había sentido un dolor tan agudo e insoportable que quisieras arrancarte el brazo para ya no sentir mas.*

-"AHHH¡ SUELTAME BEL SEMPAI , DUELE ¡" gritaba desgarradoramente Fran –"AYUDAME BEL SEMPAI ¡ POR FAVOR , DUELE ¡" repetida una y otra vez el pobre y adolorido muchacho, llorando cada vez más fuerte.

Finalmente Bel reacciono: -"Lo siento froggy pero no puedo soltarte¡ , ahora tienes que ser fuerte¡ , Va a doler aun mas pero vivirás, Alcánzame tu otra mano Fran ¡" ordenaba bel con voz firme ocultando el miedo que le invadía al ver a su amado sufrir de esa manera. Fran poco a poco fue ahogando los gritos mordiéndose salvajemente los labios, aun llorando.

-"B-Bel Sempai ¡Duele, Duele mucho ¡ pero yo quiere vivir ¡" exclamo Fran arrojando su otra mano con toda la fuerza que pudo sujetando la de bel con firmeza mientras un rayo punzante de dolor recorría toda la extremidad, sus sollozos se habían apagado por completo pero de su boca brotaba liquido color carmesí.

Bel jalo con fuerza su mano pero sin resultado alguno, estaba demasiado cansado; la preocupación y el miedo lo asaltaron desesperadamente, no sabía qué hacer pero no podida darse por vencido, era frustrante, viniendo de él, un genio y no se le ocurría nada.

"Lento/falso príncipe ¡porque no me balancea y yo intentare sujetarme con las piernas, podría subir por el otro lado" dijo Fran con una extraña indiferencia dado la situación en la que se encontraba.

Como no se le había ocurrido a bel, parece que ser el genio de los varia, no incluye todos los aspectos de la vida (aunque bel juraba que si). –"entiendo, pero tendrás que sujetarte muy bien Fran, no me quedan muchas fuerzas por lo que sospecho que solo tendremos una oportunidad, entonces…Estas listo?" exclamo bel con una voz notoriamente cansada mientras trataba de canalizar las pocas fuerzas que le restaban en ese último intento.

-"S-Si Bel Sempai, estoy listo (creo)". Bel suspiro cerrando los ojos y con una fuerza sobrenatural para el momento, balanceo a Fran una vez hacia la izquierda, otra hacia la derecha, otra a la izquierda para coger el último impulso y finalmente hacia la derecha…

Cuando vio lo cerca que estaba del borde, Fran alzo las piernas y las coloco en el suelo, el impuso que le había tomad y la fuerza usada por Bel lo propulsaron pro el lodo hasta chocar contra un árbol a casi 5 metros del borde del acantilado. Le costó unos segundos recuperarse del golpe y recordar al príncipe colgado del borde con casi medio cuerpo en el aire. Fran se arrastro rápida pero cuidadosamente hasta donde él se encontraba, coloco un pie contra una roca y sujetando fuertemente a bel con el brazo que aun le servía y lo jalo hacia atrás con toda la potencia que pudo…pero el joven príncipe no reaccionaba.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything, I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

***1 hora después***

La luna se asomo por fin con un brillo resplandeciente. Recostado en un frondoso árbol a las afueras del bosque, se encontraba Fran, con el chico rubio acostado junto a él; su brazo aun dolía y los cortes en sus piernas y pies por primera vez en su vida, le ardía, tal vez abra sido el contacto con el barro.

-"Che~ debe ser el karma o algo así" murmuró Fran sobándose el hombro". El príncipe se había desmayado justo después de que los 2 estuvieran por fin a salvo. –"supongo que fue demasiado, incluso para un príncipe falso…" pronuncio Fran mientras le acariciaba las mejillas limpiándole algo de tierra en ellas; Bel dormía con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de Fran.

Fran suspiro y cerró los ojos. –"estúpido Sempai, todo fue su culpa..." dijo suavemente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una dulce y pequeña sonrisa.

"No el eches toda la culpa al príncipe de tu torpeza My Linda Ranita Ishishishi~".

Fran lo miro sonriendo. –"bueno por lo menos estas vivo estúpido sempai, la verdad no se que hubiera hecho si tu...Bueno si ubies-".

Fran se vio interrumpido por bel- "No jodas, esa es mi línea rana tonta Ishishishi~". Bel agarro firme la mano de Fran: -"pero...lo importante es que los dos estamos vivos y por cierto Froggy como esta tu brazo y tus demás heridas? ¡".

Fran lo empujo hacia abajo cuando el intentaba levantarse: "Yo estoy bien sempai, el brazo me duele un poco y las demás…bueno…"

-"claro que no estás bien, tenemos que llevarte con Lussuria, el se encargara, además estas congelado, debemos cambiarnos de ropa antes de que nos de hipotermia o al-". Fran lo callo con un beso, y bel lo correspondió pasando un de sus brazo sobre él para sentarse y abrazarlo. Una parte de él aun no podía creer que toda esta tragedia ya había pasado. Fran comenzó a llorar pero no sabía muy bien el motivo

-"que sucede froggy, te duele mucho" dijo bel con una expresión de preocupación.

-"No¡ no es eso bel sempai, supongo que son lagrimas de felicidad, no logro contenerlas". Bel pasó suavemente sus dedos limpiando las lágrimas para luego darlo un beso en la nariz.

Fran sonrojado lo, abrazo más fuerte, aun cuando doliera: -"Te amo Belphegor".

Con una pausa bel lo beso dulcemente. –"yo también te amo Fran..."

Fue en ese momento cuando la sonrisa de Fran se igualo con la dulce y apacible sonrisa de su madre, acomodo su rostro en el pecho de bel y pocos minutos más tarde se quedo dormido.

Bel tomo en brazos a Fran y se dirigió con algo de prisa hacia la mansión, por la puerta trasera. Atravesó la entrada y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina casi era la hora de la cena y por el olor, parecía que Lussuria ya había empezado a prepararla, la mansión se encontraba afortunadamente en un silencio puro y llano, que solo era manchado por las huellas de barro y sangre que bel dejaba a su paso.

De un patadon bel, bel irrumpe en la cocina, haciendo la puerta chocar fuertemente contra el muro, rompiendo ese maravilloso silencio que rodeaba la mansión Varia; sorprendiendo a Lussuria. –"Hayyy~¡ Bel chan no deb-". De golpe, Lussuria soltó la bandeja con patatas que sostenía en sus manos, esparciéndose todas estas en el piso, echando a perder el trabajo de 40 minutos de luss mami.

-"AAHH ¡ qué demonios le ha ocurrido a Fran chan? ". Bel no respondió su pregunta

-"Lussuria podrías por favor usar tu Varia Box en Fran, es una emergencia"

E extravagante Varia rápidamente produjo a través de su Varia Ring una llama de última voluntad de un color amarillo resplandeciente. –"_Pavone Del Sereno~"_grito con su típico tono dando aparición a un hermoso y al igual que su dueño extravagante pavo real de múltiples colores; este uso su fuertes llamas para sanar las heridas de Fran, que de apoco iban desapareciendo. Bel se arrodillo junto a Fran y comenzó a retirar cada uno de los vidrios enterrados en sus pequeños y pálidos pies *causándose algunos cortes el mismo*

-"Ten cuidado bel chan, ya tenemos suficiente con las heridas de Fran chan" dijo Lussuria con un tono maternal. Bel no se inmuto en ponerle atención y prosiguió con su labor, removiendo de paso ramas y hojas que habían quedado atrapadas entre las cortaduras; cuando finalmente hubo removido todos los objetos extraños, sus cortes comenzaron a cicatrizar también. En menos de 10 minutos su cuerpo había dejado de sangrar, aunque su apariencia sucia y de sangre seca aparentara lo contrario, sin embargo Belphegor lucia parecido.

-"Luss…hay algo mas…" hablo Bel despacio. Pero fue interrumpido por Lussuria que ahora mostraba una expresión muy seria y diferente de la que siempre luce el Asesino.

-"Antes de hacer algo mas, necesito que me días que es lo que le ha ocurrido a Fran chan". Aunque Fran se encontraba fuera de peligro, Lussuria estaba severamente preocupado por lo que pudo haber ocasionado el estado tan lamentable en que había llegado.

*Lussuria había visto crecer a Bel, prácticamente se crio en el equipo ya que su ingreso se dio a la temprana edad de 12 años. Su temperamento sádico y asesino que había origen al sobrenombre de _Prince The Ripper_, el estado de locura que alcanzaba al sentir y ver su propia sangre y la de sus víctimas_. _Fran nunca había conocido ese estado de extrema locura y psicopatía que poco a poco Belphegor había llegado a controlar; lo único que no encajaba en esa hipótesis era el hecho de que esos dos desde hacía 3 meses, se trataban mucho mejor, no había tantos golpes, persecuciones o insultos. Lussuria había contemplado de primera mano la primera vez que Fran y Belphegor estuvieron juntos, pero la verdad no le daba mucha duración a eso dada la personalidad de cada uno. En especial del joven príncipe, la idea de que realmente quisiera al ilusionista era algo descabellada, dado de que nunca anunciaron nada públicamente, cosa que para luss no hacía falta, solo hacia este infortunio más difícil de comprender*

Bel vio en el rostro de Lussuria la determinación y firmeza que demostraba que no cedería hasta que todo se le hubiese aclarado, no hay tiempo para meditarlo, necesitaba curar del todo a Fran y si esta era la única manera, había de decírselo. Bel le conto todo, sin enfocarse en los detalles, cosa que le tomo poco menos de 15 minutos; cuando concluyo solo le quedaba esperar al respuesta que tendría el sobre-protector Varia, después de un silencio incomodo que pareció durar una eternidad, Lussuria hablo:

-"…Bel chan…todo está bien ahora?, quiero decir, cuando Fran chan despierte no intentara hacer algo como esto nuevamente?, no volverá a lastimarse de esa manera…Bel chan, el será feliz…ustedes 2 serán felices juntos?..."

Bel parpadeo varias veces y con algo de pena respondió: "aaa, por supuesto, el príncipe ama a su froggy y froggy ama al príncipe, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante (promesa que lamentablemente no podría cumplirse). Lussuria guardo silencio una vez más y de repente, sorpresivamente comenzó a dar giros sobre su propio eje, a brincar y juntar sus manos de una forma vergonzosamente cursi.

-"Aaahhyyy~ Bel chan, estoy tan feliz, mama Lussuria está muy feliz por ustedes dos, yo pensé que solo lo hacían, no pensé que estuvieran enamorados . Esto es magnífico, sensacional y sin mencionar romántico ¡compartirán cama, se casaran , Ahhh ¡ yo mismo diseñare los trajes, será perfecto, la decoración será con claveles, está de moda en parís por estos días, aaa¡ será que el Jefecito nos permitirá hacer la boda y recepción Aq-"

-"Cállate Lussuria ¡" , grito bel interrumpiéndolo, estaba muy sonrojado por todas las ridiculeces típicas de Lussuria. "..Ahora, froggy se lastimo el brazo, parece haberse salido del omoplato o algo así, no estoy seguro" dijo bel levantando y señalando cuidadosamente el brazo del joven Varia, luego cogió a Fran en brazos y lo acostó por completo en el sofá, arrodillándose a su lado y sujetando su mano.

Lussuria tomo posición al otro lado de Fran y al cabo de examinarlo contesto: -"mnnn tienes razón bel chan, parece que ha sido una dislocación, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, debes sujetar firmemente su espalda, haciendo presión en el hombro lesionado, bien?, bel asintió acomodándose de la forma dictada por Lussuria, paso saliva , mientras veía a Lussuria.

-"1...2…3¡" anuncio luss al instante de empujo encajando en su lugar la extremidad con una fuerza contundente provocando otro CRACK seco. Casi al instante el chico de ojos verdes pego un brinco mientras gritaba estruendosamente de dolor, bel tuvo que sujetarlo con firmeza para evitar que se volviera a lastimar, mientras Lussuria confirmaba que todo estuviera en la posición correcta, masajeando la zona que había enrojecido por la hemorragia interna al tiempo que _Pavone Del Sereno _cubría con su luz el lugar, curando las herida internas provocadas por la lesión; el dolor no paro de inmediato por lo que bel abrazo a Fran fuerte y deposito un beso en su mejilla mientras el chico de a poco recobraba la calma

-"Shifff… tranquilo froggy, ahora ya está terminado dentro de poco te sentirás mucho mejor". Lussuria observo la escena, recostando suavemente el brazo de Fran en un cojín, viendo al ilusionista jadiando y con sus bellos ojos aguados que progresivamente recobraban la calma; luego se dirigió a la nevera que se encontraba en una sala contigua.

Cuando Fran se clamo por completo, rondo un silencio en el salón hasta que bel lo rompió. –"como te sientes ranita?" le susurro silenciosamente en su oído. Al principio parecía que el menor no pensaba responde, pero luego de un suspiro:

-"como decirle bel sempai, he tenido mejores ratos" y con una sonrisa pequeña pero dulce, expreso que lo peor ya había pasado.

-"si bueno, ahora solo hay un problema que tratar". Fran lo miro algo desconcertado mientras bel levantaba un mecho de su antes sedoso cabello aguamarina. –"te amo ranita, pero apestas Ishishishi~"

-"Muérase Sempai ¡parece que el rey de los homosexuales me ha curado pero el mugre sigue ahí, a y por cierto príncipe faso, usted también apesta" y termino la frase sacándole la lengua a manera de burla.

Bel sonrió ampliamente mientras liberaba a Fran y se puso de pie enfrente de el.

-"el príncipe no es falso estúpido froggy Ishishishi~" rio fervorosamente Bel –"te vendría muy bien un baño Ishishishi~".

-"si creo que es justo y necesario, entonces...Te bañaras conmigo sempai?". El rojo domino el rostro de Bel por completo.

-"será otro día que no hallamos estado a punto de morir sexy ranita Ishishishi~" respondió con cara de tomate Belphegor mientras Fran le correspondiera con tiernos pucheros

Lussuria entro al cuarto justo para ver la tierna escena lo que le provoco una amplia sonrisa, acto seguido le ofreció un vaso de agua a Fran, el cual bebió velozmente hasta la última gota regresándole el pocillo; un baño realmente le caería de maravilla.

-"bel chan, lleva a Fran chan la bañera, yo me encargare de limpiar este desastre…incluso tal vez tenga que botar ese sofá.." dijo Lussuria con una mueca de frustració alzo en brazos a Fran y se dirigió a su habitación por un camino comúnmente poco transitado, para su fortuna los miembros de Varia parecían estar calmados hoy; al estar enfrente de su habitación real, Bel giro la perilla y Fran tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por el brillo que emanaba el cuarto ya que las luces se prendieron instantáneamente. Una habitación amplia, con tres veces el espacio de la suya; en ella una cama doble con un colchón inmenso y unas sabanas que se veían tan suaves y acogedoras que Fran solo quería arrojarse en ellas (aunque seguramente Bel lo asesinaría en ese instante), un gran armario, televisor, sofá y un escritorio con muchas cosas que parecían costosas.

-"Bel sempai, me pregunto cuando le abra costado el amueblado, debe ser más de lo que yo ganare en toda mi vida, además porque vinimos a su alcoba? , la mía estaba mas cerca y allá tengo mis cosas". No obtuvo respuesta entro al baño que era tan grande como toda la habitación de Fran, lavado, mesas con diferentes pomadas, lociones, jabones y artículos de aseo personal, en el fondo una bañera grande y de cerámica junto a la cual se encontraba una regadera con paredes de vidrio.

-"fácil tonta rana, principalmente porque en el tuyo no hay agua caliente además el baño de los campesinos es una miseria Ishishishi~" presumió bel mientras dejaba a Fran en una banquita junto a la tina mientras la llenaba de agua limpia.

-"es bueno saber que ha vuelto a su estado de ánimo normal príncipe falso" dijo Fran sarcásticamente, a lo que bel contesto arrojándole una toalla en la cara, luego le saco la camisa cuidadosamente, la pantaloneta y…

"Bel sempai yo puedo quitármelos solo, podría por favor girarse" fanfarroneo Fran dándole palmadas en las manos a bel.

"ISHISHISHIS, algo hipócrita no crees froggy, cuantas veces no te he visto ya desnudo" mientras le daba la espalda riendo entre dientes.

-"estúpido príncipe, esto es diferente "dijo Fran un poco sonrojada pero indiferente, aun con la molestia en su hombro logro meterse de a poco en el bañera, recostándose despacio para terminar con solo su cabeza por fuera del agua –"awww el agua esta deliciosa sempai, muchas gracias" dijo mientras su mejillas se tornaban rosadas por el calor.

Bel volteo justo para ver la expresión de felicidad, tierna sus mejillas rosadas y esa pequeña sonrisa que del ilusionista era aun más bella que en cualquier otro ser vivo. –"pero si eso es obvio rana, no vez que es mi baño real Ishishishi~". Bel empezó a desvestirse también, por lo que Fran sonrojado, se hundió en el agua mientras revolvía su cabello con un shampu que había encontrado por ahí que de portada tenia la foto de un bebe con una corona, abajo el slogan: _royalty baby, solo para verdaderos príncipes._

*Fran pesaba: que ridiculez, un shampu solo para falsos príncipes, seguro que todas las demás cosa, jabones, cremas, cepillos, sabanas, hasta papel higiénico era exclusivamente para falsos príncipes, hasta donde había llegado el capitalismo estos días, es que acaso si usaban una marca común se les caía el cabello?, no me imagino cuanto debe costar este Puto shampu, mas que mi paga de un año entero, seguramente.*

Fran corto el pensamiento, ya que se haba quedado sin aire; sacó su cabeza y observo como el agua que hace unas minutos estaba trasparente había pasado a marrón/sucio así que comenzó a vaciar la tina para llenarla de limpia nuevamente. Volviendo al shampu, el frasco decía solo para príncipes, que sucedería ahora, su cabello se caería. Fran jalo uno de sus mechones pero nada ocurrió y suspiro de alivio.

-"ISHISHISHIS ~"una risa sádica resonó por todo el baño haciendo que una escalofrió dominara a Fran. –"parece que la ranita se ha atrevido a usar un producto vetado para plebeyos Ishishishishi~". Un príncipe mojado y desnudo comenzó a acercarse al tierno renacuajo asustado en el fondo de la bañera.

Por inercia Fran apretó fuerte los ojos esperando su castigo, aun cuando fuera por una razón tan simple y estúpida, con el príncipe esa clase de razonamientos no eran posible…

Unos largos dedos comenzaron a masajear suavemente los cabellos verdosos de una manera tan gentil que casi lo dormía; seguidamente le dio un beso corto en la pequeña nariz. Fran abrió lentamente os ojos y vio los de bel a pocos centímetros de los suyos, esta vez no fue el viento el que hizo de las suyas, fue el agua de la regadera que le permitió ver esos hermosos ojos una vez más, ya sin la mirada melancólica que la primera vez, esta ocasión su mirada contenía tantas emociones que no podrían describirse en una sola palabra.

-"Lo Lo-siento sempai…no me di cuenta… (Mentira ¡)" murmuraba Fran sonrojado". Bel se acerco más al oído del ilusionista:

-"debes sentirte honrado Fran...Probablemente seas la el primer plebeyo en usarlo, o bueno la primera rana por lo menos Ishishishi~". Su susurro erizo la piel de Fran mientras el agua tibia comenzaba a llenar la bañera nuevamente

-"lo de lo honrado me importa un huevo, pero si mi cabello huele igual que el suyo por mi está bien…" hablo Fran silenciosamente ya que nadie mas tenia por que oír las palabras que solo al h obre que tenia enfrente que ya se había metido en la bañera y lo miraba de una manera tan intensa, él era el único al que le pertenecían.

-"aun te duele el hombro?..." dijo bel acercándose tanto que su aliento se mezclaba con el de Fran pero sin despegarle la mirada". El chico negó lentamente mientras levantaba sus dos brazos y los enrollaba alrededor del cuello del príncipe rubio.

Bel no se contuvo más y lo beso apasionadamente aun masajeándole el cabello suavemente, mientras que Fran lo empujaba más hacia él.

El agua se había detenido y su superficie llena de espuma cubría sus cuerpos desnudos casi por completo; pero ellos dos ya eran uno nuevamente, bel sabía que no debía ser brusco ya que apenas se estaba recuperando pero esto también el daba un papel más activo ya que al menor no parecía importarle, solo gemía y a gritos, y le pedía que lo quería más adentro, mas; Bel nunca fue egoísta haciendo el amor y los jadeos y gemidos de Fran solo lo excitaban cada vez más, mientras mordía suavemente sus tetillas y movía su miembro de arriba abajo, al final el shampu para sangre azul había sido un buen lubricante.

Terminaron casi al tiempo, los dos estaban exhaustos y en varios sentidos, más sucios que antes, pero alegres mucho mas alegres, el cansancio no les impedía sonreír, cuando solo podían abrazarse mutuamente.

Secos y acostados en el amplio colchón, Fran encima de bel jugaba con su cabello y el rubio lo observaba sonriendo, pensaba: "yo nunca te dejare ir, nunca más, soy egoísta, un príncipe egoísta, pero tú me lo permites y me amas a pesar de eso, estaremos juntos hasta que los dos perezcamos y nadie podrá amarnos más que nosotros mismos"

_Fran reía alegremente pensando cosas similares. Pero la vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Los acontecimientos de esa tarde, eran solo la antesala de lo inevitable; no había manera de preverlo creería bel, pero en el fondo del corazón del la linda ranita en su más profundo inconsciente, lo debía de haber previsto._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, siento la demora pero es que empece desde cero como ya habia anticipado, ya todo esta planeado pero nada escrito, la universidad me obliga a ir lento pero me comprometo a terminarlo, desde el siguiente capitulo todo tomara la trama que habia en principio planeado, no puedo decirles un tiempo exacto en que lo subire por que les mentiria.  
**

**sin embargo he de advertirles dos cosas, como puede que me demore, las personas que no tengan la paciencia de esperar pueden concluir la historia donde quedo, con ese final feliz haha, enserio , es bonito y seria como concluir la historia si no quieren esperarse, lo entiendo, yo tambien me cansaria la verdad. lo segundo es que, segun los comentarios que me dejaron, es posible que halla personas a las que no les vaya a gustar este capitulo, porque no es de una paereja favorita o que les guste. a mi me gusta el yaoi pero no todas mis parejas favoritas son yaoi, esta no lo es y es de mis favorits en la serie. asi que no me odien hahah, como dije si no quieren ver lo que pasa con ellos tampoco, pueden dejarlo con el final feliz anterior, o como historias individuaales, como prefieran.**

**sin mas que decir, espero que les guste, al menos a Unitooooo hahah **

**Pd: hay partes sacadas textualemnte del manga de katekyo hitman reborn para dar mejor contextualizacion, no es plagio ya que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo y hago de ellos una nueva historia segun mi imaginacion.**

**letras sacadas de canciones de un excelente grupo, The Killers: A Dustland Fairytail, Read My Mind, Mr Brightside, When You Were Young**

* * *

_**Change came in disguise of revelation, set his soul on fire**_

_**She says, she always knew he'd come around**_

_**And the decades disappear, like sinking ships**_

_**But we persevere, God gives us hope**_

_**But we still fear, we don't know**_

_**Saw Cinderella in a party dress  
She was looking for a nightgown  
I saw the devil wrapping up his hands  
He's getting ready for the showdown  
I saw the ending when they turned the page  
I took my money and I ran away**_

_**Straight to the valley of the great divide**_

**Out where the dreams are hide**  
**Out here, the wind don't blow**  
**Out here, the good girls die**  
**And the sky won't snow**

**La navidad te trae sorpresas**

**CAP 6: **Las Llamas que Alivian y palabras que Unen.

_**Desde el día en que el arcobaleno del cielo sacrifico su vida por el bien y el equilibrio de los mundos, los 6 arcobalenos restantes han honrado su legado. Uní hija de Aria, nieta de Luce, con dolor se desintegro en el aire junto a su fiel sirviente gamma en la batalla contra Byakuran. El trinisette se había completado.**_

_**Con el futuro restaurado, el pasado se volvía a escribir y aunque las memorias de todos se trasmitieron a sus versiones pasadas, estas deberían volver a experimentar y vivir para recordar con cuerpo y alma los sentimientos ya vividos.**_

_**-**_ "¿Que quieres ser para él, hablo de Rokudo Mukuro?"Fueron las palabras dichas por el arcobaleno Reborn; palabras que hicieron eco en el corazón, mente y alma de Chrome.

*** Flashback ***

Mukuro:

Desde la derrota del traidor Demon Spade, Mukuro recobro algo que había anhelado y esperado desde las profundidades de la Vindicare. Su libertad tan merecida, lo único bueno que había dejado todo esto, su cuerpo aunque dañado, era el suyo propio. Por fin lo había conseguido. Y no precisamente con la ayuda de Ken, Chikusa o M.M; podría por fin continuar con su venganza de destruir a toda la mafia Italiana.

Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba y ese algo tenia nombre: Chrome Dokuro, no... Nagi; ella haba llorado ingenuamente al acabar con Demon, junto a su cuerpo destrozado, ella, la dulce e inocente chica que había mantenido su conciencia viva por más de un año y aun mas en el futuro; la que vivió sola de las migajas que podía encontrar mientras él junto a ken y Chikusa permanecían privados de la libertad, su espera y con la mera esperanza de poder algún día ver al verdadero Mukuro. La que le había entregado tanto su cuerpo como su alma y que demostró que daría la vida por él y sus propósitos.

Había sido más que necesaria atreves de tantos desafortunados acontecimientos. La dulce Nagi ahora que su amo Mukuro no necesitaba de su cuerpo y sus mentes ya no estaban conectados. Se Negaba a recibir de él, sus órganos ilusorios y el no podía hacer nada al respecto, así su mente le dijera que no debía, la dejo a manos de otros mientras su dilema era resuelto.

_Out here, the birds don't sing  
Out here, the fields don't grow  
Out here, the bell don't ring  
Out here, the bell don't ring  
Out here, the good girls die  
_

Chrome:

Con su alma en conflicto y su corazón roto al ser echada incuestionablemente de KokuyoLand chrome veía innecesaria su existencia; las chicas hacían lo posible por alentarla incluso, por idea de Reborn, ahora vivía con Kyoko. Pero esto no era suficiente. Ningún otro vinculo podría siquiera igualar al de su amo Mukuro, el hombre que la había salvado de la muerte, que le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir, vivir junto a personas maravillosas vivir nuevas experiencias, amigos, risas , diversión, Amor. Todo se lo debía a él. Pero ahora el mismo ser que le dio todo, la había rechazado y abandonado, el vínculo se había roto, ya no la requería, ni siquiera verla. Y una parte de si deseaba vivir por sí misma y que la reconocieran como independiente de Rokudo, su orgullo estaba en conflicto con la necesidad y el amor.

Chrome veía como su cuerpo palidecía con el pasar de los días, como sus huesos y piel se volvían frágiles como papel, y ese día, cuando un nuevo conflicto entre la familia Vongola y sus nuevos contrincantes se desataba, su cuerpo se rindió. Sus órganos ahora inexistentes daban paso a un vacio emocional y físico. Solo mantenida por una maquina que sustituía sus funciones vitales, el incesante pitido que de ella provenía, el movimiento del respirador artificial, la presión de los líquidos que ingresaban intravenosamente y recorrían inútilmente todo su frágil cuerpo. Era un Dejabú muy lejano, a esa vez cuando esa persona ahora tan importante para ella, apareció por vez primera tendiéndole la mano hacia un nuevo y desconcertante futuro, el miedo a morir fue uno de los motivos por el que acepto, pero no solo eso, ese joven sonriente despedía un aura misteriosa e indescifrable pero al mismo tiempo y aun cuando intentaba ocultarlo, había tristeza y soledad en su mirada.

Inmóvil en esa cama con su tez casi del mismo color que sus sabanas blancas, recibió la visita de su Boss, recién se había enterado de su incapacidad pero no podía comprender lo grave de la situación. Chrome se sentía inútil, impotente así que rogo al Decimo que le permitiese pelear a su lado, tal vez así podría alcanzarlo una última vez a el que ahora era dueño único de esos sentimientos que devoraban cada centímetro de su ser. Pero como había de esperarse del chico que daría la vida por sus amigos, se negó, no podía incitar a pelear a alguien en una condición tan crítica de salud.

Una vez más quedo sola, otra noche tortuosa sin poder dormir sintiendo su energía vital escaparse como arena entre los dedos, otra mañana vana, con las visitas de las preocupadas Haru y Kyoko que aun confiaban en que recobraría la salud. Sin embargo algo ocurrió cerca de las 3 pm, la inesperada visita del arcobaleno del sol, pidiéndole que fuera Una más de su equipo, parecía desesperado; pero solo bastaron 11 palabras para detener su mundo por unos extremadamente largos 10 segundos.

_Now Cinderella, don't you go to sleep  
It's such a bitter form of refuge _

_What don't you know, the kingdom's under siege  
And everybody needs you  
_

* **Fin del Flashback***

"Chrome Dokuro, ¿Que quieres ser para él, hablo de Rokudo Mukuro?" Dijo Reborn en la silenciosa habitación, luego miro a la ahora inmóvil chrome y dejando el reloj de representante a un costado de la cama.

No era fácil de entender, tal vez solo ella estaría cerca de comprender como es que un sentimiento puede evolucionar de esa manera: sorpresa - nerviosismo - agradecimiento - subordinación - soledad - nostalgia - aprecio - Amor - y ahora tristeza. Independientemente de cuál sentimiento fuese, al estar dirigido hacia el poderoso ilusionista, siempre sería complicado, aquel que fue flagelado y torturado desde muy pequeño, que su corazón creció cultivando ira y rencor, pensar que ese corazón dañado pudiese sentir amor, calidez y tranquilidad, era inconcebible por las personas que siquiera conocían a Mukuro o incluso sus cercanos amigos, es cierto que arriesgaría la vida como lo hizo nuevamente por ken y Chikusa pero amor era algo muy diferente, el sádico Rokudo Mukuro, no un ilusionista, el Sr Ilusionista¡. Es por esto que chrome sufría, pero en ese instante todo se aclaro, Su determinación había sido decidida.

Esa misma tarde, en el parque central de Namimori, tres de los más fuertes Vendice habían arribado y tenían contra la pared al equipo de verde y Reborn; las cosas se veían mal para ellos, además que el arma secreta del equipo verde no podría usarse a su máximo potencial dado que el dulce, inocente y pequeño Fran de esa época se había quedado dormido (los entrenamientos con Mukuro y los ratos en que discutían y él lo hacía enfurecer sumado a su actitud bromista/sarcástica, lo dejaban exhausto en momentos críticos como este). La suerte parecía echada, si las coas seguían así, no había nada que los representantes pudiesen hacer. Pero en ese momento una figura tambaleante se acerco a ellos, llamando la atención de todos hasta de los Vendice, ya con su verdadera apariencia revelada.

-"A-a mi…déjenme ayudar con esa ilusión" dijo chrome aferrándose al tridente que la mantenía de pie. –"yo también peleare…". A la mirada sorprendida de Mukuro y los gritos de duda del decimo, el arcobaleno del sol hablo.

-"Es mi representante" dijo con firmeza Reborn. Todos observaban la figura de la joven, con vendas en su abdomen y jadeante por su debilidad física, pero que ahora podía sostenerse sin ayuda; Reborn relato el hecho de que le había dado uno de sus Batlle watch, y aun con las palabras de preocupación y las burlas de M.M., chrome se acercaba lentamente hacia donde todos estaban.

Reborn pidió a verde su colaboración para usar el poder de chrome como ilusionista pero antes de que este diera respuesta, se habían quedado sorprendidos por la pasividad momentánea de los aterradores Vendice. En un lugar lejano el misterioso nuevo arcobaleno Bermuda daba la orden de dar 3 minutos de gracia a la espera de que podía significar la llegada de la pálida chica en escena.

Los movimientos de chrome eran lentos mientras se armaba con el equipo del pequeño científico; mientras los regaños del decimo Vongola no se hicieron esperar al notar aun su falta de órganos. –"Mukuro, ¿porque no la ayudas?¡ ¡se supone que habías recreado los órganos de chrome con ilusiones ¡"¡ ahora que estas fuera de prisión no debería ser tan difícil¡ ¡Mukuro, me estas escuchando¡?".

Por su parte Mukuro, sin decir palabra a nadie, había mantenido la esperanza de que la dulce Nagi lograra lo que él había querido desde hace mucho, su propia determinación, es por eso que su llegada prendió una luz que había estado esperando, pero los gritos molestos del decimo Vongola, solo lo hacían sacar de quicio, después de todo ese estúpido no tenía ni idea de las razones de porque Mukuro no podía ayudarla. –"eres un molesto entrometido. No me hagas cerrarte la boca." Dijo calmadamente.

Tsunayoshi se abalanzo con ira y lo sujeto fuertemente de la camisa: -"¿¡piensas abandonar a chrome ¡? ¿¡Que no era tu compañera ¡? ¡Mukuro¡ no pensé que fueras esa clase de sujeto.".

La mirada de Mukuro cambio a una de verdadera molestia, sentía que si ese enano no dejaba de meterse en sus asuntos le iba a partir la cara, sin importar si tenían una alianza. –"no debería hacerte esas impresiones de forma arbitraria-"eso era un problema entre chrome y el, a nadie más le debía interesar, su fortaleza era algo que dependía de ella…porque el ya no era necesario para ella…ella ahora podría ser fuerte sola, tenia lo necesario y por eso el apuesto chico de cabello azul pensaba que era el momento en que ella brillaria por sí misma, su propia llama de determinación.

-"cálmate Tsuna ¡esto no es culpa de Mukuro, el problema es chrome. Chrome no va a aceptar las ilusiones de Mukuro". Miradas de sorpresa de M.M. y Tsuna se dirigieron a Reborn ante su declaración" ante la ingenua incomprensión del decimo, Reborn tuvo que explicarlo mejor. " sabes cuál fue el cambio más grande alrededor de chrome recientemente?"

-"recuerda lo que chrome mas deseaba durante la pelea contra Demon Spade, su deseo era que el cuerpo de Mukuro fuera por fin liberado de la prisión Vendice, cosa que se volvió realidad después de la pelean con Demon. Hasta ese momento la existencia de chrome era especial, pues podía comunicarse con Mukuro, quien estaba dormido en una prisión muy lejana, además de dejar que Mukuro poseyera su cuerpo. Así mismo, Mukuro era el único existente capaz de crear ilusiones para reemplazar los órganos que chrome perdió en el accidente de tráfico. En resumen estas dos personas han establecido una colaboración muy especial."

Ese maldito arcobaleno hablaba de mas, pero sus análisis eran acertados, al principio y en esencia su vinculo con Nagi era ese, era la única razón por la que la había buscado en primer lugar, pero ahora había algo que se sentía diferente, y era aun más molesto a ingenuidad del decimo Vongola que seguía siendo un niño inmaduro sin idea del mundo. Sin embargo mientras el arcobaleno hablaba Mukuro pudo entender ahora más el corazón de la chica, y dudas sobre lo que él pensaba que ella sentía.

-"yo creo que el problema es que el corazón de chrome ha cambiado. Como Mukuro ha recuperado su cuerpo, el ya no comparte el mismo destino que ha convertido en un hombre perfecto, capaz de vivir sin depender de ella." Chrome sentía algo de pena, el arcobaleno la había leído tan bien, todo lo que decía era sinceramente como se había sentido al desprenderse de su amo.-"Mukuro ya no es parte de ella…y ella tampoco es parte de él, por primera vez ella vio a Mukuro fuera de ella y a partir de ese momento, el sentimiento de querer que las personas la vieran como una sola persona…comenzó a brotar es por eso que rechaza los órganos de Mukuro". El decimo por fin entendió más o menos el dilema por el que pasaba chrome y lo que Mukuro había hecho por ella.

**Chrome:**

Casi todo era cierto…pero en algo se equivocaba, Mukuro sama nunca dejo de ser parte de mí, es porque él me salvo y ahora que mi amor era innegable el siempre permanecería en mi corazón, es algo de lo que no puedo desprenderme jamás. Sin embargo el anhelo de que me vean como chrome Dokuro y no como un dependiente de Rokudo Mukuro hace que mis sentimientos choquen entre si, quiero seguir como había vivido, en el, con el así por siempre. Es por eso que nadie puede ayudarme. Tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que realmente quería, mi corazón y cuerpo comenzó a degradarse y más aun cuando la persona que amo me dejo de lado por mi debilidad e indecisión.

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now- here he comes_

**Mukuro:**

Por eso actué deliberadamente y la aparte de mi lado, quería ver si tenía el valor de vivir por ella misma, desde mucho antes había visto sus cualidades, pero ella dependía de mí. Ahora la he arrojado a un abismo sin cuerda, esperando que ella misma haciendo por él, una nueva chrome, no, una nueva Nagi, porque he visto en ella lo que los muchos otros no ven o se niegan a aceptar.

_Your mind is poison  
Castles in the sky sit stranded, vandalized  
Drawbridges is closing_

-"quería que esa niña se convirtiera propiamente en una guerrera" _la deje por sí misma "_pero es niña rechazo todo y se debilito" _Fue por mi culpa, por no decirle nada? "_yo encontré en ella cualidades de un guerrero" _y de mujer…-_

Sawada estaba aun furioso, alegaba y defendía a chrome como una chica, una niña que no debía meterse en peleas

-"si hubiera entrado en su equipo y se hubiera enfrentado a mí como un guerrero, una vez más la hubiera reconocido como uno" _Pero…yo hubiese sido capaz de enfrentarme a ella con la fuerza que me enfrento a otros?…quiero ver su fortaleza, quiero verla brillar por sí sola…Así, así podría volver a mi lado…si ella quisiese.-_

_-"_QUE NO SABES QUE CHROME NUNCA HARIA ESO CONTRA USTEDES ¡…para chrome tu eres…" exclamo exaltado Tsuna enfrentándose nuevamente contra Mukuro.

-" ¡pero sin duda ella vino¡" _claro que vino, a enfrentarse contra mí, de una vez y por todas…ella, aquella en la que había visto al misma mirada pura y relajante de aquella mujer que hace tiempo me hizo sentir amado-_

-"No tiene caso que peleen por eso, cuando estaba en el hospital solo le dije una cosa a chrome" recordó Reborn y las miradas de todos volvieron a girarse hacia él y luego hacia la chica de ojos índigos.

_**¿Qué quieres ser para él, hablo de Rokudo Mukuro?**_

**Chrome:**

Mi corazón palpito aun mas rápido al recordar esa palabras, ahora era el momento definitivo, Mukuro sama había escuchado sus sentimientos, de la boca del pequeño, el podría adivinar la pregunta y la respuesta a la misma…solo Mukuro sama podría hacerlo.

_Before you go Tell me what you find_

_When you read my mind_

_Yo Amo a…Mukuro Sama…y también amo las cosas que el ama; Quiero ser capaz de proteger todas esas cosas…yo, a Mukuro sama siempre…Lo Protegeré ¡_

Mukuro observaba anonadado como rápidamente y con una sorprendente y poderosa llama, la chica recreaba todos sus órganos, su determinación por fin, le había alcanzado y con solo un cruce de miradas, ambos lo supieron.

-"Mukuro sama ¡" grito la nueva chrome renacida con un cuerpo completamente sano.

-"te estuve esperando… que lograras por ti misma convertirte en una luchadora" dijo Mukuro con una mirada pasiva y una sonrisa en sus labios, no había desprecio, rencor o tristeza en la expresión de la chica, ella, la nueva Nagi, es alguien que podría estar a su lado -_por siempre-, _pero más importante, alguien que quería y lucharía por estar a su lado.

Con expresión decidida chrome asintió y se formo enfrente de Mukuro, ahora los dos estaban seguros de derrotar a los Vendice, juntos, como un equipo. A la señal de Mukuro chrome alzo su llama poderosamente cubriendo el lugar de un bello brillo purpura y a Mukuro en especial.

**Mukuro:**

Oh…Desde que momento ella comprende la naturaleza e idiosincrasia de mis ilusiones, es aun mejor que Fran… ¿? ¡,La tranquilidad de estas llamas…es la primera vez que logro sentirla…este sentimiento, aun más fuerte que la sonrisa de Beverly….

_¿Mi corazón se siente aliviado?¡…._

-"estoy lista Mukuro sama¡" grito la excitada chrome, que por fin sentía estar en completa sintonía con su amo, por fin lo había alcanzado…

-"ah…Claro" aun sin olvidar este sentimiento que lo invadiera por siempre, la voluntad de la chica de hermoso ojos y tez pálida, la había sentido más cerca que nunca, mas suya que nunca.

**-"GENJUU MUGAIA ¡" **gritaron en unisonó mientras los terroríficos y alucinantes cuervos aparecían para arrasar a los 3 Vendice.

***1 semana después***

La maldición de los arcobalenos se había despejado, sus representantes habían sanado sus heridas en la mayoría de sus aspectos los arcobalenos habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares aun así habían establecido que llevarían unos comunicadores especiales en caso de emergencia por si algo ocurría (Mammon y verde no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con esto), todo parecía tener un orden nuevamente:

Uní había vuelto a Italia junto con gamma, Byakuran y los demás de su equipo vivirían ahora juntos en su mansión y ella crecería hasta una elevada edad ahora sin la maldición que hacia corta su experiencia de vida, los demás compartían su felicidad, una nuevo y feliz era esperaba a la familia Millfiore.

Collonelo ahora comprometido con Lal tenían frecuentes peleas, pero era seguro para todos que reamente se amaban, y aun con su bromas y diferencias de estatura, seria felices a su manera trabajando para el noveno.

Mammon, de vuelta con los varia tuvo que remunerar al jefe ya que no estaba de buen humor por su reciente derrota, pero tenía una gran satisfacción de saber que su maldición por fin se había desvanecido, Bel seguiría molestándola infinitamente, pero así era feliz, con todos los demás fastidioso, pero su familia.

Skull había vuelto con su débil familia pero había decidido que al crecer un poco mas volvería a su vieja afición, los deportes extremos y como ya que había creado gran amistad con Enma, los visitaba de vez en cuando en Japón.

Verde había vuelto a donde sea que tuviese su base submarina, aun si le preguntaran no lo diría, había donado a sus representantes su reciente arma más poderosa, con un agradecimiento siguió su camino.

Fong siguió viviendo inadvertidamente en Japón y de vez en cuando visitaba a hibari, y con visitaba me refiero a esquivarlo mientras el jefe del comité disciplinario lo perseguía con sus tonfas; algunas veces visitaba a I pin y a Reborn, pero el siempre prefirió una vida clamada y ahora que recuperaría su cuerpo pensaba conseguir una pequeña cabaña en la cima de una montaña para poder vivir con paz y tranquilidad.

Reborn continuaría entrenando al poco optimista Tsuna para ser el decimo, todos lo sabían pero el aun no lo aceptaba. Era el destino de ambos y aun con golpes e insultos la amistad que habían creado en esos memorables tiempos nunca podría romperse, Tsuna le debía su fuerza a Reborn, no solo la física, el coraje, sus nuevos amigos, su nueva vida, aun no aceptaría su destino por un tiempo, pero el noveno terminaría por darle el empujón que le faltaba para aceptar el puesto, tendría el apoyo de todos, y no solo de los vivos, Primo siempre estaría con él, después de todo estuvo con él antes de que naciera. Pero por ahora, seguirían siendo unos chicos, hiendo a clases y esas cosas, su destino ya estaba escrito, como guardianes Vongola, pero vivirían su vida paso a paso, con sus familias y amigos.

Para Chrome, Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo justo después de terminada la lucha, Mukuro le pidió hablar en privado. Su corazón latía tan rápido que apenas podía respirar correctamente. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué le diría su Amo, así que solo guardo silencio.

Mukuro había enviado a ken, Chikusa y M.M. a pasear a Fran por la ciudad, les dio dinero para que gastaran toda la tarde y les dijo que llegaran por la noche, los berrinches de M.M. no fueron suficientes para hacer cambiar de opinión a Mukuro de que le permitiera quedarse; el no necesitaba a nadie más que a chrome esa tarde.

Mukuro miraba fijamente a chrome pero aunque no pareciera, el también estaba algo nervioso, era un sentimiento insoportable que nunca había sentido antes, siempre había estado seguro de sus acciones y de que tenía el control de ellas y de sus resultados. Sin embargo ahora, parado enfrente de la chica su voz flaqueaba diminutamente y su corazón latía extrañamente; esto se debía a que no podía asegurar lo que Nagi pensaba de él, ahora que la guerra había terminado. Ella tenía una vida junto a los tontos Vongola y sus allegados, una vida normal que sería lo mejor para ella, sin peligros, una vida feliz. Pero una vida sin él, era lo que menos quería…después de todo lo ocurrido, en la necesitaba, no por su salud, la necesitaba a su lado, como compañera, respaldo, guerrera, mujer; aun así no podía obligarla a tomar esa vida, era su decisión, y era el momento de que ella eligiera, el solo podía dejar en claro lo que pensaba.

_Is there still magic in the midnight sun  
in the cadence of a young man's eyes  
out where the dreams are hide_

-"Chrome, hay una última cosa que debo decir antes que decidas cual será tu camino. Tu determinación en el campo de batalla…igualo la de una guerrera, pero más que eso, igualo la mía y por primera vez alguien entendió por completo la naturaleza de mis llamas, de mi poder, fue como si…pensáramos y sintiéramos lo mismo en ese momento, ósea una sincronización perfecta o algo así, y yo quisiera saber, si fue solo en ese momento, si es solo en batalla, si tu…necesito saber si ahora que tienes una fuerza y vida propia quieres acompañar a la mía.

Mukuro no sabía que mas decir, a decir verdad no estaba seguro si se había hecho entender, los nervios o habían traicionado y sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo, sus mejillas se habían puesto tenuemente rojas, así que tuvo que girar su rostro y hacerse el interesante.

Chrome no había parpadeado ni una sola vez desde que Mukuro empezó a hablar, su corazón a punto de explotar temblaba con cada una de sus palabras, no estaba muy clara sobre las cosas que había dicho su amo pero si algo había entendido es que por fin le había alcanzado y que no tenia duda de lo valiosa y fuerte que era. Pero que fue lo último. El...él le pregunto si quería irse con él y dejar a Tsuna y los demás?, no lo tenía muy claro ya que su amo había hablado muy rápido; sin embargo ella no tenia duda alguna, el cariño que había despertado por sus amigos nunca desaparecería y no los abandonaría nunca, pero su existencia era por ese hombre y si de ella dependiera no lo abandonaría jamás, estaría a su lado para siempre, aun sin importar si él no sentía el mismo amor hacia ella.

-"Mukuro sama, yo me he hecho fuerte para vivir por mí misma, nunca podre agradecerle por completo la segunda oportunidad que me ha dado para volver a nacer, conocer amigos y divertirme en fiestas, pijamadas, shopping, escuela y paseos, son cosas que recordare por toda mi vida, se lo debo a usted."

**Mukuro:**

Estaba claro, ella ya había tomado su decisión, no podía cambiar su vida de alegrías por una conmigo y los demás de KokuyoLand, una vida de riesgos y acompañarme en mi meta de destruir a la mafia; su fuerza había sido para el combate, para demostrarme que podía desenvolverse por su propia cuenta, que no me necesitaba y que podía desprenderse de mi por completo. Creo que era la elección correcta, seguramente…pero entonces…Porque dolía, porque sentía el pecho ardiendo de adentro hacia afuera, una sensación endemoniada que dolía más que las torturas una vez sufridas, ya que esta no podía llenarse con ira y venganza; que podría curar estas…solo esas llamas de alivio podrían, pero aquellas se alejaban cada vez mas.

_Let me go, Cause I just can't look_

_it's killing me And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

Después del silencio de Mukuro y su expresión de tristeza?...nostalgia..?, chrome no podía decirlo con certeza. Pero continúo. –"yo quiero permanecer junto a Mukuro sama ¡quiero estar con él luchar con, y con sus amigos, ken, Chikusa, M.M. y Fran , quiero compartir con ellos y bueno tal vez hagamos pijamadas y fiestas también, si Mukuro sama está de acuerdo. Yo me hice fuerte para merecer estar a su lado-"hablaba rápido y sonrojándose naturalmente, cada vez mas y mas, pero era el momento de la verdad, ahora o nunca, ya que tenía un momento de coraje y honestidad –"yo estaré con usted, viviré y le acompañare, yo guardare los recuerdos de los demás y los llevare conmigo a donde quera que valla, porque quiero crear nuevos recuerdos con Mukuro sama, vivir nuevas cosas con Mukuro sama, seguir queriendo las cosas que él quiere, apreciar a quienes el aprecia y proteger por siempre esas cosas, yo me hice fuerte para protegerlo, porque yo… Porque yo Amo a Mukuro Sama ¡".

Una increíblemente sonrojada chrome respiraba agitadamente ya que no había respirado mientras decía de corrido todo eso, pero ella no podía despegar la mirada de un perplejo Rokudo Mukuro que parecía no respirar, ni mover una sola célula de su cuerpo, bueno excepto las de su rostro que poco a poco se asemejaban a las de chrome.

Mukuro quedo sin habla, no sabía que decir y cuando sus neuronas empezaron a hacer sinapsis nuevamente su rostro inevitablemente había cambiado de color. Simplemente no podía creer que la callada, tímida e inocente chica que tenía enfrente hubiera soltado de su boca todas esas palabras, todo lo que sentía, sin duda en sus palabras, en sus ojos y que ahora lo veía con esmero esperando su respuesta. Pero qué respuesta? , si él no sabía que decir, es decir, sabía que era el momento de tomar una decisión importante solo no se esperaba una confesión tan honesta de Nagi.

Chrome espero 3 minutos, pero su amo seguí sin responder, pensó lo peor: _dios¡ me va a rechazar o wuuuuaaaaa me va a dejar en la friendzone, _y cosas por el estilo. Trago saliva y se acerco para tocar delicadamente con su mano el brazo de Mukuro. –"Mukuro sama...está bien" dijo la chica acercándose cada vez mas" estaba realmente preocupada, que tal si le había ocasionado un derrame cerebral.

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

Mukuro salió de su transe al darse cuenta de la cercanía de la chica a menos de un metro. –"aahh…." Y nada salió de su boca, los nervios le habían ganado. Ero chrome parecía preocupada, y él no quería ver su rostro triste, pero que hacer. Autocontrol, se repitió tres veces mentalmente.

-"yo…-_espera, no sé qué decir pero, pero debo decir algo-_…Nagi…"

Chrome se volvió a sonrojar al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre. Mukuro sama era la única persona que la llamaba por ese nombre, ese nombre era de él, le pertenecía a él y que él lo pronunciarla brindaba una cálida satisfacción, era como si la reconociera aun mas, más que como una guerrera, era como si el…

Aquí no hay vuelta atrás Rokudo Mukuro, pensó. –"la razón por la que te entregué a los Vongola y a Namimori fue porque creí que si te dejaba sola podrías decidir por ti misma que camino querías seguir, pero te hiciste daño por no aceptar mi ayuda; pensé que al no hacerlo, me estabas rechazando y diciendo que ya no me necesitabas, pensé que era lo mejor...después de todo debías convertirte en una guerrera, la guerrera que yo vi nacer y que podría decidir por sí misma, que se enfrentaría a mí y se diera a valer, la mujer que podría estar conmigo mano a mano, que tendría la fuerza para hacerlo pero sobre todo para brillar por sí sola. Y lo lograste, tu propia llama broto de esa voluntad de crecer, una llama como nunca había experimentado, una llama que pudo hacer lo que pensé que había muerto hacer años, pudo aliviar y curar mi corazón, mi intranquilidad y llenarme de calma, mi poder no se hizo más fuerte por la cantidad de llamas e ilusiones que use, se hizo más fuerte por estar en armonía con la tuya, es por eso que yo también soy más fuerte cuando estoy junto a ti...No quiero obligarte a dejar esta nueva vida atrás, porque es tu decisión, pero…si de mí dependiera, Nagi yo quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, que lucharas junto a mí, que mantuvieras mi alma y mi corazón en paz, que este pudiese sanarse como pensé que nunca alguien lo haría, no sé si es posible por completo, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Es por eso que cuando dices eso…cuando dices que quieres proteger todo lo que yo quiero proteger y que tu…Me Amas…es la segunda vez que escucho esas palabras -_A ti también te amo Mukuro Chan-_ La primera vez no pude hacer nada al respectó –_no pude salvarla- _pero esta también es una segunda oportunidad para mí, una que no creí que pudiese tener. Yo, Mukuro Rokudo, te necesita a su lado, como amiga, compañera y mujer."

_It's funny how you just break down_

_Waiting on some sign_

_I pull up to the front of your driveway_

_With magic soakin' my spine_

Esos dos parecían compitiendo por quien decía mas palabras en menos de 10 segundos sin ahogarse. Pero chrome a menos de dos cabezas de Mukuro no sabía que hacer ante esa declaración, era como si todo lo que alguna vez había soñado que pasaría pero no pasaba de un sueño, estuviese ocurriendo de verdad, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo le estaba diciendo lo mismo que ella sentía, bueno Mukuro no dijo "Te Amo" pero teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del ilusionista eso era mucho pedir en ese momento. El volvió a callar y quedar solo mirándola directamente aunque no decía nada con ver su rostro enrojecido, sus labios suaves y rosas y su pupila dilatada, era simplemente hermosa, tan hermosa, casi como aquella noche peleando cuando todo su cuerpo brillo con su llama de última voluntad y tanto su piel como su espirito se alzaron y hicieron aparecer frente a él otra de las maravillas del mundo.

Chrome trataba de pensar en que hacer ahora, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir para romper el hielo y fue así como recordó el concejo que le había dado Bianchi San hace algún tiempo: -"cuando estés con un chico que realmente te guste, y las cosas anden mal o veas que él no es capaz de actuar o de decir algo , hazle un favor, acércate a menos de 10 centímetros de su rostro, acerca un poco tus labios y cierra los ojos por 5 segundos."- en ese momento pareció un inútil y vergonzoso concejo por el cual chrome ni siquiera había preguntado, un día que estaba todas las chicas hablando de citas y esas cosas. Y bueno era la última carta que le quedaba por jugar, no sabía qué resultado podría traer esto pero respiro hondo y lo hizo.

Chrome sujeto el brazo de Mukuro que había tocado hace unos momentos y con su otra mano se aferro a la camisa del ilusionista para ponerse de puntitas, no sabía si era 10 15 centímetros, hacia demasiado calor y el aire le faltaba y se hacía aun más denso a medida que se acercaba y podía sentir su respiración, no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su sorprendido amo que para este momento se encontraba tal vez igual de rojo a él así que cerró los ojos y conto 5 segundos abriendo un poco y inclinando sus labios.

Congelado, así había quedado Mukuro al ver la manera tan coqueta en que Nagi se le había acercado, podía respirar su mismo aire y la presión que esta ejercía sobre su pecho hizo a su piel erizarse; estaba tan cerca, su divino rostro y esos delgados labios que brillaban encantadoramente incitando tantas nuevas sensaciones que no había sentido antes. Se detuvo a tan escasos centímetros de él y cerró los ojos, parecía estar esperando algo, pero el apenas si podía procesar todo lo ocurrido, el sudor comenzó a bajar por su frente, sus piernas temblaban y si chrome no estuviera sujetando su camisa seguro se abría caído de espaldas.

1…2…3…4…5….y nada paso. Bianchi no había dicho que debía hacer si nada ocurría luego de los 5 segundos y pensar que era el último recurso que le quedaba la lleno de desesperación. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, sus pies temblorosos volvieron a pisar por completo el suelo aun sujetando la camisa de él. Abrió de poco sus ojos preparada para alejarse nuevamente y posiblemente salir corriendo de la vergüenza; pero antes de soltar el agarre unos labios fuertes chocaron contra los propios, esta vez fueron sus piernas las que casi sucumben, afortunadamente a sus brazos aun les quedaban fuerza. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta rendirse a ese beso tan esperado como inesperado.

_The good old days, the honest man;_

_The restless heart, the Promised Land_

_A subtle kiss that no one sees._

Ver su rostro triste alejándose y esa lagrima hundirse en el piso rompieron su burbuja y lo estrellaron contra la realidad. Que era lo que realmente quería?, no quería que se fuera, quería tenerla, pero ahora en ese momento, quería más que eso, quería poseerla, quería que esa tersa piel blanca fuera suya quería todo de ella, esos eran los deseos que Nagi había despertado en ese momento y que era inútil negarlos. Poner su huella en esos labios, fue su único pensamiento y antes de que la chica pudiese dar un paso atrás la sujeto de la cintura y le planto un beso en la boca. No sabía muy bien si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía cómo se lo podía tomar ella, solo sabía que era lo que verdaderamente deseaba en ese momento.

Sus pequeñas manos pálidas sujetaron la espalda de Mukuro como si le estuviese prohibiendo alejarse, la inocente chica no quería que ese momento terminara jamás, su amado amo la había besado y no podía resistir tantos sentimientos, felicidad, emoción, creía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco en algún momento.

Sus corazones latían con la misma fuerza y la sangre ascendía hacia sus mejillas con fervor y necesidad; la falta de aire corto el beso el tiempo necesario para que ambos se miraran tan de cerca como si ya no hubiera nada que esconder, pasado, presente y futuro se unieron en ese momento, las tragedias del uno se unieron con las del otro, después de todo el vinculo mental y emocional que habían creado en los tiempos de separación nunca se habían roto, no podían, desde ese día y aun sin comprenderlo en esos momentos, se habían convertido en uno, y ahora quedaba más que claro.

Ninguno quería separarse del otro, su aire, su mismo aire se hacía cada vez más caliente y las ansias incesantes de poseer la boca del otro los unieron en un segundo beso pero este más apasionado que el primero; Mukuro sujetándola de la cintura y su otra mano paseándose por su delicado rostro y llegando a su nuca. De repente abrió sus ojos y la miro.

-"este fue un simbolode que eres chrome Dokuro guardián Vongola de la niebla, pero para mí…solo eres Nagi, mi mujer, mi guerrera, mi ilusionista". Dijo mientras soltaba su cabello, removiendo ese peinado con forma de piña, su cabello ondulado como cuando la conoció volvió a cubrir su rostro, quito el parche y la miro nuevamente –"Ahora si luces perfecta". Apenas hubo concluido su elogio chrome volvió a empinarse para tomar en si esos exquisitos labios que se separaron de los suyos por unos pocos segundos pero aun así los extraño fuertemente, los necesitaba.

_She said:_

_I don't mind, if you don't mind_

_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Put your back on me_

No restaban palabras, solo las caricias, los besos, la fuerza con que Mukuro alzo a su chica por la cintura y la llevo hasta la recamara tumbándola en la cama. Chrome al principio sintió pena y timidez, pero fue relajándose con los gestos de afectos que el mejor ilusionista vivo le entregaba con cuerpo y alma.

Una joven mujer con una piel suave y fina, con atributos atractivos y firmeza para cualquiera, era el paisaje perfecto para el ahora excitado Rokudo Mukuro que ya no traída puesta la camisa, solo sus pantalones, mostrando su joven y tonificado cuerpo, pero había algo mas; ninguno de ellos tenía que ocultar nada al otro, cicatrices, heridas cada cosa que pudiese ser fuente de complejo no tenía importancia; el ojo de chrome y las marcas que habían dejado los tubos y cadenas de la vindicaré en el tonificado abdomen del peli azul, cada una de esas huella era amada por el otro, porque eran símbolo de su unión.

Esto era algo nuevo tanto para la chica como para el chico, pero algo que ambos deseaban al tener al uno sobre el otro sin nada más que sus propias pieles separándolos de ser literalmente uno solo. Mukuro beso a chrome despacio recorriendo su cuello, clavícula, luego paso a probar esos pequeños pero deseables pechos de mujer joven, despertando una serie de gemidos en la chica que presionaba no muy fuerte la espalda del otro. Lo apasionado y lascivo de sus carisias ponían a chrome al borde del desmayo, su cuerpo tembloroso, indefenso y virgen era dominado por aquel hombre que lo apetecía más que a nada en ese momento y que besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Chrome perdió todo control de su cuerpo cuando los labios y lengua de Mukuro saboreaban lo que quedaba de su virginal cuerpo, era una preparación para lo que venía ya que el joven no podía combatir más contra su recién despertado apetito carnal; con una dulce advertencia al oído de chrome espero su respuesta ya que no quería obligarla a nada que no deseara, su respuesta no pudo ser más clara ya que otra lengua en tu garganta es mejor que mil palabras en algunas ocasiones.

Al principio fue doloroso, y la espalda de Mukuro compartió este dolor, las delgadas uñas de chrome se clavaron como agujas en sus hombros al sentir su barrera interna ser penetrada. Mukuro fue más que gentil, le dio tiempo para respirar y poder limpiarle sus ojos llorosos mientras la chica lo abrazaba en señal de que estaba bien y un beso en la mejilla fue la invitación a continuar con las suaves embestidas; el dolor no desapareció de inmediato, pero una nueva sensación comenzaba a brotar, era como si se volviera gelatina.

Nagi gemía, pero no eran ya gritos de dolor, eran de placer, placer mientras repetía a tientas el nombre de Mukuro, pero sin el "sama" que siempre lo acompañaba; todo pintaba a que la chica pedía más, y el así lo quería así que fue acelerando el ritmo; el interior de chrome parecía derretirse en un calor extremadamente placentero para el iniciado Mukuro, no podría aguantar mucho mas, ya que chrome se ponía cada vez más jugosa y sus gemidos y eran combustible para su sed sexual.

Cuando Rokudo Mukuro sintió que iba a explotar libero rápidamente a chrome y se dejo correr sobre su abdomen fino, limpio y paso unas sabanas rápidamente por encima de ella sudorosa agitada con un rostro que recordaría por toda eternidad, era de completa satisfacción. Tumbándose a su lado descanso también, no sentí las piernas, pero estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz y completo, volteo su rostro para mirar el de la chica, pero ella ya le estaba mirando con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro. La correspondió y abrazo; ya recostada sobre el pecho de su amado ilusionista con sus ojos cerrándose del cansancio; eran las 4 pm, y esa sería la primera de mucha veces que serian unos con sus deseos, cuerpos y orgasmos fuera de este mundo.

***Más tarde ese mismo día ***

Las horas pasaron en KokuyoLand, y dos jóvenes de 18 y 16 años se habían unido para siempre, algunos pensarían que eran demasiado jóvenes para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero quien pone un margen de edad al amor está ciego. Cuando los dos ilusionistas no guardaban nada entre ellos la unión de sus cuerpos era completamente natural.

Una chrome apenada y sonrojada se disculpaba entre las sabanas con Mukuro por haberlo arrojado de la cama sin querer, mientras este no paraba de reír en el suelo.

-"lo siento mucho Mukuro sama¡ "repetía chrome cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sabanas. El ilusionista vio la oportunidad y no la desaprovecho; se arrojo encima de la chica fantasma y empezó a hacerle cosquillas delicadamente (esa tarde había descubierto lo cosquillosa que podía ser chrome en ciertos lugares). Chrome se retorcía de la risa entre las sabanas mientras Mukuro le destapo la cara. Por instantes solo se miraron sonriendo el uno al otro antes de que el varón le robara un beso a la indefensa chica.

Después de unos segundos de silencio por fin hablo con verdadera honestada en su mirada. –"Te Amo Nagi"

La avergonzada chica enrojeció de inmediato, era la primera vez de muchas que vendrían, que Mukuro le decía eso, felicidad y pena eran los sentimientos que la embargaban, pero así era perfecto, el no la apartaría, le permitiría estar junto a ella, así podría tener sus beso, sus abrazos, sus palabras tan cerca como quisiera. En compañía de Chikusa, Fran, ken y M.M. (que seguro la odiaría aun mas de ahora en adelante) vivirían juntos, todos unidos por Mukuro sama.

-"Yo también lo Amo Mukuro Sama"

-"vamos, no puedes quitarle el sama, llámame solo Mukuro, después de todo lo hiciste sin problemas hace un rato, y mira que con que inspiración linda Nagi Kufufu~"

-"aaahh¡ no se burle por favor ¡ No puedo hacer eso mmmn…bueno, lo intentare Mukuro…AHHHHHH no puedo hacerlo" la dulce chica volvía a revolcarse en la cama de la pena y Mukuro solo la abrazaba riendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza hasta que se calmara.

Había colocado un cartel en la puerta de la habitación que ponía: "NO MOLESTAR A MENOS DE QUE QUIERAS SER TRIPLEMENTE APUÑALADO PD: EN ESPECIAL PARA TI FRAN".

Estarían solos esa noche, era lo que ambos querían desde hace mucho. Así lo estarían por casi 11 años. La vida tenía una lamentable sorpresa, unos que habían jurado no volverían a molestar al apuesto ilusionista, volverían para causar estragos una vez más, no solo a él. El joven Fran, crecería entrenado por Mukuro y llegada la edad este lo enviaría con los Varia, una promesa que debía cumplir a Beverly, asegurarse de que Fran fuera feliz y protegerlo y si será feliz con ese desquiciado príncipe que se le podía hacer. Los una vez apaciguados, volverían y pondrían a prueba el amor de 4 personas.


End file.
